Futile Ambition
by Kakashi
Summary: A new evil threatens Zi, and only a girl and the Guardian Force can save the world. Action, Suspense, Romance, Angst, and a whole lot of DESTRUCTION!
1. Dark Message

Author's Note: Slightly AU, some characters might be OOC. Now, this is after the Deathstinger was destroyed, but I don't know what happened once the Deathstinger was awakened and the Storm Sworders' attack against the Deathstinger failed. So forget what happened after the Deathstinger's destruction, and we'll just say that it was destroyed. Also, Prozen is alive, Raven has his Genobreaker, Hilz and Liese are still causing trouble.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
FUTILE AMBITION  
----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER I - Dark Message  
  
A white Tyrannosaurus-type ZOID walked slowly across the plains, occasionally opening its six blades arranged in two fans of three blades each. These two 'fans' served as blades, shield generators, or twin Charged Particle Cannons.  
  
The ZOID seemed to be humming a tune. Inside the cockpit, the pilot was singing said tune.  
  
"Watashi wa kohya no hakobiya sa..." The girl inside was singing happily. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, black slacks, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a bandana around her forehead (no prizes for guessing the color) that sported a golden oriental dragon. Her feet were up on the console and her shoulder-length, slightly unruly red hair was partially in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the ZOID stopped and lowered to a battle-ready posture. The girl stopped singing and instantly grabbed the controls, picturing her white Organoid, looking like a white version of Shadow but with feather-like wings, standing atop her ZOID. She then looked ahead, at the Dibison blocking her path several yards away.  
  
"Unidentified ZOID, this is Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schwarz of the Guardian Force." The Dibison pilot spoke up, "Who are you, where are you headed, and what kind of ZOID is that, anyway?"  
  
"I recognize the last name..." The ZOID spoke quietly. Ever since discovering a colony of ZOIDs below some ancient Zoidian ruins, she had learned that all ZOIDs can speak, but few of them ever wanted to.  
  
"Yess." The Organoid continued, "Schwarz was the last name of that pilot you thought was cute... that guy that piloted the Iron Kong during the battle against the Deathsaurer. But he was a Colonel, and didn't pilot a Dibison."  
  
"Lieutenant Schwarz." The girl replied to Thomas, "My name is Rhodry Ricardi, known as Breaker or The White Stormer. I knew someone with your last name... he piloted an Iron Kong. I was there, during the battle against the Deathsaurer. I was piloting my white Guysack."  
  
"The nickname 'The White Stormer' sounds familiar... as does the description of your Guysack. You must know my brother Karl." Thomas sounded relieved that he wasn't facing an enemy.  
  
"As per your other questions... this is my favorite ZOID, the Berserk Fuhrer. I have other ZOIDs, but this one is my strongest. I was heading to the capital of the Empire to deliver a message to Emperor Rudolf." Rhodry said, starting forward again.  
  
"I'll escort you there personally." Thomas replied.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
"My name is Rhodry Ricardi. I've come from far to the east, through harsh weather, fighting starvation, dehydration, and pain to deliver a message." Rhodry stood before the ruler of the Guylos Empire.  
  
  
"What sort of a message?" Rudolf inquired kindly.  
  
Rhodry's eyes focused on Rudolf with a look of pure menace, "Doom, of course. A message of doom for the entire planet."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: So how was that? If I get enough reviews, I'll make another chapter! If you have any questions about anything ZOIDs, just e-mail me at SnakeVnm8@aol.com. 


	2. White Roses, Black Future

Hey people, Vegeta here... sorry about the situation with this chapter earlier. I don't know how that happened -_-(). Hope I fixed it.  
  
/ = Shifter's telepathic voice  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My name is Rhodry Ricardi. I've come from far to the east, through harsh weather, fighting starvation, dehydration, and pain to deliver a message." Rhodry stood before the ruler of the Guylos Empire.  
  
"What sort of a message?" Rudolf inquired kindly.  
  
Rhodry's eyes focused on Rudolf with a look of pure menace, "Doom, of course. A message of doom for the entire planet."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter II - White Roses, Black Future  
  
Rudolf looked at Rhodry, shock registering on his youthful features. Rhodry shook herself out of her reverie, her gaze turning to one of sorrowful acceptance.  
  
"A ZOID has been created with the power to destroy the planet. It takes on whatever form it wishes and can be identified only by its soulless eyes. It obliterated my village in the form of the Berserk Fuhrer, as if mocking me. I fear my friends and family thought the pilot of the monster as me... they must've died with such sorrow, thinking that I had betrayed them so." A single tear fell, unheeded, from Rhodry's eye.  
  
Rudolf made a move to comfort her, but was stopped by Van's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why would it take on the form of the Fuhrer? Why would it choose your ZOID instead of someone else's?" Van asked, confused.  
  
Rhodry's sorrow-filled eyes locked with Van's, "Because I released it. Three months ago, I ran into a Guysack while trying to enter some ruins. It was a Sleeper, its mission to guard the ruins from intruders. I managed to take shelter inside the ruins, where I noticed a strange hieroglyph on the wall. When I touched it, I found myself surrounded by light. From the light came a voice. It said that I was in the Zero Temple, where the great Liger Zero rested after its many long years of battle. It was here where many ancient Zoidians shed their tears and blood protecting the world's ZOIDs from the rage of the Deathsaurer. In a last-ditch effort to save the ZOIDs, the ancient Zoidians sealed them in a chamber beneath the temple, where the Deathsaurer would not find them. The chamber could only be reopened by one with a pure heart. I had such a heart, and because of that the chamber was opened.   
  
"I found the ZOIDs below, just as the voice had said. They were happy to see a human, but devastated when I told them of the fall of the Zoidian race. They allowed me the honor of being their pilot, and I created the Instant Battle Aid Teleportation Unit, or IBATU... which allows me to call my ZOIDs from across the planet, where they will teleport to my location. It also allows me to command several ZOIDs at once just by telling them what to do. But I'm straying from the point.   
  
"When I entered the chamber, I released the creature known as Shifter. He identified himself as the creator of the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger. He had gone into hibernation, to be awoken only when the chamber was opened. He was weakened by his long sleep, and needed the fear and hatred of humans to become strong again. His sole wish was to purge the world of all living things, and move on to the next inhabited world. He attacked my village, but I was able to drive him back with the Berserk Fuhrer. I stayed with the ZOIDs all the next day, fearing he would come after them. The next morning I returned to see my village destroyed. Not a soul was left alive. I identified the footprints as belonging to the Berserk Fuhrer. It was then that I vowed to take my revenge. I couldn't defeat him alone, so I decided to warn the world of his arrival. That's when I set off for here, to warn you. It was closer than New Helic City, and I'm sure you could contact the President from here."  
  
No one spoke for a while after Rhodry had finished her tale. Finally, Rudolf spoke up. His voice was shaky and his eyes looked haunted, "I will contact the President of the Republic. She must be notified of this terror. And I am deeply sorry for the loss of your friends and family."  
  
"We will destroy this monster." Thomas clenched his fist, "... we have to."  
  
/FOOLISH HUMANS./ A voice thundered in the minds of all present. Everyone dropped to the ground, clutching their heads in agony, /SHIFTER CANNOT BE DESTROYED. SHIFTER IS ETERNAL, AND WILL LIVE TO SEE THE DESTRUCTION OF ZI. IT IS MOST DISAPPOINTING THAT YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE HONOR OF SEEING EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND CARE ABOUT COME PLUMMETING TO HELL. AS FOR YOU, RICARDI-HUMAN. YOU SURVIVED SHIFTER'S WRATH ONCE, BUT YOU WILL NOT BE SO FORTUNATE TWICE. YOU MAY HAVE DRIVEN SHIFTER BACK ONCE, BUT SHIFTER IS NOT SO WEAK NOW. BEWARE... YOU MAY FIND YOURSELF DESTROYED BY THE VERY WORLD YOU SEEK TO PROTECT./  
  
The voice ceased. Rhodry and the others cautiously stood up, looking around as if the source of the deafening disembodied voice would somehow appear. Had this not've been the proclamation of imminent Armageddon, Rhodry would've made some wisecrack about Shifter talking in the third person.  
  
"What did he mean by 'destroyed by the very world you seek to protect'?" Van asked to no one in particular.  
  
No one answered him, anyway. For several minutes they all stood there, too shocked to move or speak. Finally, Rudolf spoke up.  
  
"I want the Guardian Force deployer to the Zero Temple where this creature was released. Try to find anything that might help us figure out how to defeat Shifter. Rhodry, you go with them... but don't use the Fuhrer. I don't want Shifter recognizing you if he's still in the vicinity." Rudolf said sternly, "I don't know why this Shifter means to destroy Zi, nor do I know how he will go about it. All I know is we're already running out of time, and the future looks bleak. Good luck, and God speed."  
  
------------------------  
  
Yahoo! Chapter 2 is done! Thanks to all you people who reviewed! Remember, any questions about ZOIDs go to SnakeVnm8@aol.com. Now, review review review! Flames will be laughed at, constructive criticism and compliments welcome! Also, Schwarz is the spelling of Thomas and Karl's last name in the japanese version... I should've mentioned that. 


	3. God Speed

Author's Note: Before I begin chapter 3, there's a few things I need to clear up. First off is the spelling of some of the characters. I'm going by the japanese version, so some of the names are different. Van and Fiona are probably the only names that have a different japanese spelling, but I'll stay with their english ones. The only thing changed with Van's name is the spelling of his last name. The changes are as follows:  
  
The People:  
Shubaltz - Schwarz  
Reise - Liese  
  
The Organoids:  
Zeke - Sieg   
Specula - Specular  
  
The ZOIDs:  
Zabrefang - Severe Tiger (called a Zaberfang in New Century/0)  
Berserk Fury - Berserk Fuhrer (actually the real name, the english version messed it up)  
Genosaurus - Genosaurer (same thing here)  
  
All ZOIDs and ZOIDs statistics, unles otherwise stated, are factual. If you have questions, e-mail me at SnakeVnm8@aol.com. If you want to see a picture of a ZOID or character in this fic, e-mail me at that address as well. That's about it for the author's note. Onward to the story!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
"I want the Guardian Force deployer to the Zero Temple where this creature was released. Try to find anything that might help us figure out how to defeat Shifter. Rhodry, you go with them... but don't use the Fuhrer. I don't want Shifter recognizing you if he's still in the vicinity." Rudolf said sternly, "I don't know why this Shifter means to destroy Zi, nor do I know how he will go about it. All I know is we're already running out of time, and the future looks bleak. Good luck, and God speed."  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter III - God Speed  
  
Rhodry looked over at the three ZOIDs following her. A Blade Liger, Lightning Saix, Dibison, and her own Diloforce wouldn't be near enough to fight Shifter, so Rhodry prayed they wouldn't run into him.  
  
Rhodry flipped a switch in the cockpit, turning an external camera to make sure the white Organoid, Vista, was still perched atop the white Diloforce. Seeing the angel-winged dragon made Rhodry feel invincible... most of the time. This time, it just served to reassure her that with the Diloforce powered up by Vista, she could run faster than usual and hopefully get away from Shifter should they encounter each other.  
  
"Hey Thomas, do you think you could pick up the pace a bit? At this rate I've calculated we won't make it by sundown. I want to be out of the Temple by sundown... I really don't want to be caught in the dark with the Shifter threat... especially because he can become a black ZOID, while I'm using a white one. See the disadvantage?" Rhodry called to Thomas.  
  
"Hey, give me a break! I'm pushing the Dibison to its limits just keeping up with you three. The Dibison can only reach a speed of up to 130k/h. Your Diloforce can go over twice that, and the Lightning Saix less than three times that." Thomas snarled in reply, "Maybe you should've taken that into your calculations when we started this little journey."  
  
Rhodry cursed herself silently. At this rate, Shifter could destroy the planet before they reached the Zero Temple.  
  
"Vista..." Rhodry spoke quietly. The white Organoid standing atop the Diloforce heard Rhodry's call in its mind and waited patiently for instructions, "Fuse with the Dibison. Amplify its top speed and see if you can't match the speed of the Diloforce."  
  
Vista nodded and roared his typical Organoid battle cry, glowing with a brilliant white light as the metallic dragon dove into the heart of the Dibison.  
  
Light poured from every part of the Dibison as the Organoid wrapped itself around the ZOID Core. In the cockpit, Beek whistled in protest.  
  
"It's for the best, Beek." Thomas replied, "It's nothing more than a helping hand."  
  
Sure enough, the power that the seasoned Organoid gave the Dibison was enough for it to match the speed of the Diloforce as they continued their run.  
  
/TRYING TO REACH THE ZERO TEMPLE?/ A thundering voice laughed in their minds, /YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT AT THAT PACE./  
  
A wall of flames shot up behind the four ZOIDs.  
  
"He's here!!!" Rhodry screamed to the others.  
  
"I've got him! SIEG!!" Van screamed for his Organoid, whirling the Blade Liger around to face the wall of fire.  
  
The silver Organoid at the Blade Liger's side fused quickly, and instantly the Liger dashed for the fire wall.  
  
"Van, in case you haven't noticed, that's a WALL OF FIRE!!" Irvine shouted to his friend, "You can't defeat that! TURN AROUND AND RUN THE OTHER WAY, MORON!"  
  
Rhodry spun the Diloforce to the left in time to grab the Blade Liger's tail in its jaws.  
  
"Run now, fight later." Rhodry hissed into the communication channel, "That goes for all of you."  
  
The Dibison halted the charge-up of its Megalo Max. The Lightning Saix turned around and readied to run again.  
  
/RUNNING, MY LITTLE PRETTIES? YOU'D BETTER GET GOING, UNLESS YOU LIKE BATHING IN FLAME./ Shifter laughed maniacally.  
  
The wall of flame began to advance, causing the four ZOIDs to turn and run. The Blade Liger opened its attack boosters and fired them up, running as fast as possible. The Dibison mooed in distress as Vista strained to keep it ahead of the flames. The Diloforce was pushed to its limits, running with its body low to the ground for extra speed.  
  
Shifter's mocking laughter echoed in their minds as the ZOIDs ran desperately. Still the wall of fire continually advanced.  
  
Then, they saw it. The Zero Temple loomed in front of them, the stone building holding with it a promise of sanctuary.  
  
"We'll never make it!" Van cried out in terror as the wall continued to advance, licking at the tail of the Dibison.  
  
"We must!" The Diloforce responded, pushing everything it had into running. The Diloforce's viewscreen went black, all power rerouting to the legs, "I must protect my pilot."  
  
Rhodry squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the roar of the flames behind her. She was unable to hear the terrified screams of her comrades as they ran. She was thankful for that power cut, at least. Still, she trusted the Diloforce with all of her heart.  
  
Finally, Rhodry could feel the white ZOID slowing down. The roar of the flames receded and the cockpit opened with a hiss of pressurized air. The other ZOIDs did likewise.  
  
"We escaped." Irvine sounded incredulous, fondly patting his Lightning Saix.  
  
"We did..." Van replied mournfully, "Thomas didn't..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Don't you just hate me? Well, what happens to Thomas depends on the number of reviews I get. Tell me what you think, and remember... if you have a question or want a picture of any ZOID or character mentioned in this fic, e-mail SnakeVnm8@aol.com. 


	4. Enter the Dragon

Hey guys... Vegeta here! You all seem to want Thomas alive, and frankly I can't blame you. Well, here's Chapter 4, as promised!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition":  
  
Finally, Rhodry could feel the white ZOID slowing down. The roar of the flames receded and the cockpit opened with a hiss of pressurized air. The other ZOIDs did likewise.  
  
"We escaped." Irvine sounded incredulous, fondly patting his Lightning Saix.  
  
"We did..." Van replied mournfully, "Thomas didn't..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter IV - Enter the Dragon  
  
Thomas opened his eyes slowly. He had blacked out after Shifter's infamous Wall O' Flame had consumed his Dibison.  
  
Speaking of which... Thomas stood up quickly and instantly regretted it. Clutching his head, he reeled backward. His back hit cold metal, and the Lieutenant whirled around, almost falling over from the dizziness that accompanied his sudden motion.  
  
"I wouldn't advise making any more sudden movements like that... your likely to hurt yourself further." Vista spoke. Thomas had never been so happy to see an Organoid. The white-winged Organoid looked relieved to see Thomas awake, if a big metal dragon could be said to look relieved.  
  
"You... speak?" Thomas responded. He had never heard an Organoid speak... but then, he'd also heard the Diloforce speak before he'd been caught by the fire.  
  
Vista nodded once, quickly. His voice was cultured, deep, reassuring. Both voices were hollow and echoing in the vastness of this 'space'.  
  
"Any idea where we are?" Thomas asked in a quiet voice, taking in his surroundings. They appeared to be in outer space, the area around them black and filled with stars. Here and there was some red and purple from various cosmic phenomena. There was no floor, no ceiling, no walls.  
  
"It would appear that the wall of flame was some kind of portal. I would assume this is a prison of some kind." Vista mused, looking around, "I guess Shifter just wanted us out of the way."  
  
Thomas looked at a spiral galaxy near them, bathing the two in a silver light, "I wonder where my Dibison got off to... and Beek, I don't know where he is either."  
  
Vista shook his head, "Beek is infused with the Dibison... where the Dibison is, Beek must be also. As to the whereabouts of your ZOID, I haven't the foggiest idea. I had a system freeze... the ZOID equivalent of being unconscious. When I 'awoke', I was here, outside of the Dibison and in your company."  
  
Thomas sighed heavily, "We need to find the Dibison, but it might not even be in this dimension... if we leave this dimension and it IS in this dimension, then we'll never find it. On the other hand, we don't know how big this dimension is and looking for the Dibison could take a very long time... and if it's NOT in this dimension, we could be looking forever."  
  
"That's not a problem." Vista said coolly, "This place is not like space... think of the appearance as a sort of decoration. Merely here to intimidate us. In fact, if you haven't already noticed... we are standing on solid ground. All you see below us is simply 'carpeting'. There is a ceiling, and there is a floor. As for walls... this whole place is built like a mirror maze. Therefore I can conclude that there is only one way out of this place, and all we have to do is follow the maze."  
  
"AH VISTA, EVER THE SMART ONE. IT IS SAD WHEN THE MACHINE SURPASSES THE MAN." Shifter's voice called out to them. It was not mental, this time, but rather echoed through the 'room'.  
  
Another voice began to speak. This one was quiet, childlike. It spoke slowly and in a sinister, singsong tone.  
  
"Its eyes were like fire, its skin was like coal. Its wings like a bat's ones, as black as its soul." The voice sang. After finishing this verse, it repeated it again and again, never ending.  
  
Thomas looked over at Vista, "Well, we'd better get started."  
  
-----------------------  
  
3 HOURS LATER...  
  
Thomas tilted his head back and screamed at the disembodied voice, "WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT DAMN VERSE?!!"  
  
The voice continued. Vista didn't comment, but merely continued onward, humming to himself. Upon reaching a wall, Vista felt to the left and right, looking for an opening. Finding one to the right, the Organoid continued walking.  
  
-----------------------  
  
2 MORE HOURS LATER...  
  
Vista looked at the door in front of him. It was large and made of wood. Appearing to be floating in midair, the door had strange carvings in the dark wood.  
  
"It's in Zoidian..." Vista ran a claw over the strange runes carved into the door, "It says: 'Through this door rests the spirit of your surroundings.'"  
  
Thomas looked around at the cosmos surrounding them, "Shifter, maybe?"  
  
"Only one way to find out..." Vista said, grasping the brass doorknob in his claws. With a dramatically slow turn of the knob, he began to open the door.  
  
"Will you cut the theatrics and open the damn door!" Thomas pushed past Vista and opened the door wide.  
  
With a small 'eep', Thomas moved back behind Vista. Looking through the door, the Organoid began to understand the verse that had been mentioned while they were running through the maze.  
  
As the two stepped through the door, they took in the giant beast before them. Its blazing red eyes bore into their very souls, filling them with a burning feeling. Its scaly body was as black as the space around them. Giant black leathery wings were half-folded against its back. Everything about the beast, which could only be called a black dragon, radiated pure evil.  
  
"Its eyes were like fire, its skin was like coal. Its wings like a bat's ones, as black as its soul." Thomas murmured, fear filling his eyes, "So this is what that verse was about."  
  
The small white dragon looked up at the larger black one. Organoid and beast considered each other for a while, and finally the black dragon spoke.  
  
"My name is Thuban, I am the spirit of Cosmos and Chaos." The black dragon spoke. His voice held unspeakable evil, "You are charged with trespassing upon my land. My master, Shifter, has given the verdict. You... are guilty."  
  
The dragon rose to its feet and spread its wings, "You believe what you see around you to be decoration. This is not true. What you see is the universe, spread out before you."  
  
Thuban reached through the floor, creating ripples as though the floor were only water. His claw reached down and tapped a single star. With a blaze of light, the star exploded under his touch. Thomas gasped.  
  
"Orbiting around that star was a solar system of six. The second planet in said solar system was inhabited by a race of insectoid creatures." Thuban chuckled, "A flick of my claw and their happy little life is extinguished."  
  
Thomas recoiled in horror, "You have no right! You're not God, you can't decide the fate of these people!"  
  
Thuban smirked, showing rows of sparkling white fangs, "I am the spirit of Chaos... therefore I see no wrong in causing Chaos."  
  
Vista snarled and opened his boosters, rocketing towards Thuban. Caught by surprise, the dragon had no time to react as the smaller metal dragon rammed into Thuban's chest. Thuban roared in fury, whipping his tail around to knock the little Organoid aside. Taking the opportunity, Thomas lunged at Thuban, grabbing onto the black beast's leg.  
  
As Vista hit the 'wall' on one side of the 'room', Thuban turned his attention to Thomas, who was pulling at Thuban's scales, trying to get at the vulnerable flesh underneath. Shaking his leg, he managed to detach Thomas and fling him against the wall.  
  
"I am... First Lieutenant... Thomas Richard Schwarz... I am... of the... Guardian... Force." Thomas declared weakly, struggling to his feet, "I will not... can not... surrender."  
  
Thuban laughed, "You've got brass, I've give you that. Not many would be getting up now. But brass won't win against me."  
  
Vista rose to his feet as well, roaring defiantly at the form before him. Thuban looked from Thomas to Vista, then back again.  
  
"You foolish little creatures think you can defeat me?" Thuban hissed venomously.  
  
Thomas dashed at Thuban again. Deftly, Thuban wrapped his whiplike tail around Thomas' body, raising the ZOID pilot to eye level.  
  
"You are getting quite annoying, human." Thuban snarled, tightening his grip.  
  
Thomas cried out in agony as he felt his ribcage start to snap under the pressure. He struggled to lift his head to glare defiantly into Thuban's eyes. Through his failing vision, he could see the dragon smile in wicked glee.  
  
"Defiant to the last." Thuban chuckled, tightening his grip further.  
  
With a roar of fury, light poured from Vista's body. Opening his boosters, he rocketed upward. At the peak of his ascent, Vista turned around in midair, diving toward Thuban with a draconic battle-cry. Surprised by Vista's sudden attack, Thuban dropped Thomas, whipping his tail upward to catch the diving Organoid.  
  
Extending his feathered wings, Vista preformed a barrel roll to the left, evading Thuban's tail. As Thuban attacked again, Vista rolled to the right.  
  
"Insolent little worm!" Thuban opened his mouth. A column of flame shot from his gaping jaws, engulfing the Organoid.  
  
Thomas crawled forward weakly, his voice barely above a whisper, "Vista... no..."  
  
Thuban cut the stream of fire, laughing maniacally. His laughter was cut short by Vista emerging from the smoke, still on a collison course with Thuban.  
  
"I'm not a worm..." Vista screamed in triumph, "I'M AN ORGANOID!!!"  
  
With that, he slammed into Thuban's back. Thomas would've cheered if he had the strength as he heard the sickening snap of the mighty dragon's spinal cord snapping under the force of Vista's dive. Thuban screamed, a sound akin to nails on a blackboard. Finally, the black dragon collapsed, twitching. Blood poured from the dragon's mouth and his eyes focused on Thomas.  
  
"I am... Chaos... I... cannot... be... de... feated..." Thuban's eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
Suddenly, the dragon exploded into a shower of sparkles. The sparkles condensed into a single star that drifted through the ceiling to a constellation glittering in space.  
  
/A PITY HE COULDN'T STAY FOR THE FESTIVITIES./ Shifter spoke in their minds once more, /OH WELL... HE MORE THAN LIKELY WOULD HAVE CHALLENGED SHIFTER'S DOMINATION ANYWAY. IT IS BETTER TO DESTROY LIVING BEINGS THAN TO KEEP THEM AS PETS. KEEP THAT IN MIND, ORGANOID. BUT FOR NOW... YOU HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TEST. YOUR LIVES WILL BE SPARED... FOR THE MOMENT. YOU MAY REST AND CONTEMPLATE YOUR FATE. YOUR NEXT TEST WILL NOT BE SO EASILY PASSED./  
  
"NEXT test?" Vista groaned, picking up Thomas' battered body.  
  
The world around them dissolved, and Vista found himself standing on sand, the twin moons of planet Zi shedding their light on his metallic form.  
  
Vista gazed up at the moons, "Well, after going through a five-hour mirror maze through the cosmos and slaying the Dragon of Chaos... I think searching for information on Shifter will be a pleasant little interlude."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well, that chapter was a little longer. Review review review! I'll have Chapter 5 up ASAP! 


	5. Discoveries and Duels

Hey there, Vegeta here. I had one person ask me if the speed rating mentioned in Chapter 3 was accurate for the ZOIDs. I'll say again that I have the technical specifications on almost every ZOID created. If you have a question about any ZOID or want the technical specifications on any ZOID, e-mail SnakeVnm8@aol.com.  
  
Some terms to know:  
  
Class : The combined statistics (length, height, weight, max speed) and power of a ZOID. Class-1 ZOIDs have the lowest statistics, while Class-5 ZOIDs have the highest.  
  
Command ZOIDs : Command ZOIDs are small Class-1 ZOIDs that are used mainly for recon missions or sent out in large numbers to overwhelm opponents.  
  
  
BTW, Lena... the idea you gave me... I was already planning on something like that for this chapter.  
  
--------------------  
  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
The world around them dissolved, and Vista found himself standing on sand, the twin moons of planet Zi shedding their light on his metallic form.  
  
Vista gazed up at the moons, "Well, after going through a five-hour mirror maze through the cosmos and slaying the Dragon of Chaos... I think searching for information on Shifter will be a pleasant little interlude."  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter V - Discoveries and Duels  
  
Rhodry paced back and forth inside the Zero Temple. Under the floodlights from the ZOIDs, Van and Irvine watched her.  
  
"You've been pacing for hours... Rudolf told us to find information on Shifter." Irvine yelled to Rhodry, "How about we start doing what we were sent here to do?"  
  
"Key word there, Irvine... *we*. Meaning Vista as well." Rhodry snapped, "Me and Vista have never been apart since we met... now because of that damn hunk of scrap metal you call a Dibison, I've lost my Organoid."  
  
"Well what about Thomas? In case you haven't noticed, he's gone too!" Van snapped back.  
  
"Forget your damn pilot! I want my Organoid back!" Rhodry shouted angrily.  
  
Just before Van and Rhodry could resort to fisticuffs, Rhodry's Diloforce stepped in, "Let's stop fighting amongst ourselves... I'm sure Thomas and Vista are fine. Let's concentrate on what we were sent here to do."  
  
Rhodry sighed heavily, "You're right... Vista wouldn't want me to hang around waiting."  
  
Shoving past Van, Rhodry walked deeper into the ruins. The Diloforce looked at Van apologetically before following its pilot.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Rhodry traced an ancient rune with her index finger. Turning to her Diloforce, she smiled, "This inscription is what started it all. I was standing right here when I released all of you."  
  
"And we are grateful for it." The Diloforce replied, "You may have also awakened the mortal... or rather immortal enemy of planet Zi, but you had no idea. We cannot hold simple ignorance against you. Not even we were aware of Shifter's presence."  
  
Rhodry sighed, looking up at her ZOID, "Maybe this could've been prevented if I never would've released you."  
  
The Diloforce tilted its head, "I do not think you are that cruel. Besides, the fact of the matter is you did release us, regardless of consequences. What is done is done, and not even the strongest ZOID can turn back time."  
  
Rhodry clenched her fist, "Before I found you guys, I wanted a ZOID so badly. I wanted one so that I could have a partner... a friend. I wanted to see the world, to go adventuring. But once I discovered all of you, I realized the power I held at my command... I realized that with the power I held, I could rule all of Zi. I could make it so that there was no Republic and Empire, and I thought that if there was only one faction, under one rule, there'd be no more wars, no more conflict. My intentions... my intentions were good, but the road I wished to take was less than that. Perhaps in some ways I'm no better than Shifter..."  
  
Rhodry squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to cry in public. Seeing this, the Diloforce lowered its head and opened the cockpit.  
  
"It's okay to cry, my itoshii hikoushi. But if you'd like some privacy in your misery, hop in." The Diloforce said fondly (AN: 'itoshii hikoushi' translates to 'beloved pilot').  
  
Rhodry crawled into the cockpit and sobbed brokenly, whimpering about how it wasn't fair, how she was only sixteen and shouldn't have to deal with an omnipotent demon bent on destroying the world.  
  
After a while, the Diloforce spoke up, "I hope you feel better, because I've found something."  
  
Rhodry crawled out of the cockpit, looking at the ancient heiroglyphics on the wall the Diloforce was looking at. It depicted the Deathstinger in thick fog, with a Shadowfox slinking around behind it, the fog coming from the Shadowfox's smoke dischargers.  
  
At second glance, Rhodry realized that a Shadowfox generally discharged black smoke with the purpose of obscuring it from view. But a white Shadowfox, like Rhodry's for example, wouldn't be obscured by black smoke... instead, a white ZOID would discharge fog instead of smoke.  
  
"Rhodry, LOOK!" The Diloforce pointed to another picture. This one showed a pure-black Snipe Master facing a pure-white one. Next to that one was a white Ultrasaurus against a black Dibison.  
  
The entire wall was covered with heiroglyphics depicted battles between an evil or black ZOID and a white ZOID. Occasionally it showed other ZOIDs, but they were never actually engaged in battle.  
  
Rhodry turned to the portion of the wall that slid over to reveal the ancient ZOID hiding place. Looking at the inscription on the wall, she turned to her Diloforce.  
  
"Can you read that?" Rhodry asked. Her Diloforce lowered its snow-white saurian head, peering at the inscription with glowing red eyes.  
  
"It is a prophecy. It states: 'Dark and light, different and same. Between friend and kind, the white dragon must choose a side. The white dragon's choice shall determine the outcome of the final duel, as the light shall fall if the dragon wills it so.'" The Diloforce read slowly and carefully, making sure each rune was read correctly.  
  
"White dragon? What white dragon?" Rhodry asked, confused.  
  
"I'm guessing a white ZOID... what Dragon-type ZOIDs are there?" The Diloforce tilted its head.  
  
"Just the Redler and Gunguyarados..." Rhodry said, calling up their holographic images on her IBATU.  
  
"The Gunguyarados is a very powerful ZOID... a Class-5... if I were an insane demon trying to destroy the world, I'd want a powerful minion like that." The Diloforce sighed, "We'd better keep an eye on the Gunguyarados... and the Redler too, just in case."  
  
"I'll send the Beeshooter to watch those two while we take care of this." Rhodry replied, a holographic image of the Command ZOID appearing on her IBATU.  
  
"Beeshooter." Rhodry commanded the Hornet-type ZOID, "Keep an eye on the Redler and Gunguyarados... watch for anything suspicious with those two. Alert the others in the hanger as well."  
  
Before the Beeshooter could reply, a cry from the front of the temple drew Rhodry's attention. Instinctively, she shouted, "Transport Konig Wolf!!"  
  
With a flash of light, the Wolf-type ZOID appeared in front of her, ready to battle. Running off to the front of the temple where she heard the cry, she remembered that she could've very easily fought using her Diloforce and hoped it wasn't insulted.  
  
----------------------  
  
When Rhodry and her two ZOIDs arrived on the scene, she found the Blade Liger and Lightning Saix facing a very familiar ZOID.  
  
"It's the Dibison!" The Diloforce said happily, jogging up to the Dibison, "Hey Thomas, is Vista with you?"  
  
The Dibison mooed and fired a single cannon. The shot hit the ground in front of the Diloforce, causing him to stop short and look at the Dibison.  
  
"That's not Thomas!" Van said in a low voice.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious..." The Diloforce sneered, extending the blades on its legs.  
  
The Konig Wolf stepped forward to join the others, speaking in its gruff voice (AN: This sounds like one of the wolf pups in Princess Mononoke), "Leave now, Dibison, and we will not harm you."  
  
Rhodry, inside the cockpit of the Konig Wolf, prepared the Wolf for its Electromagnetic Bite. It would result in a temporary power freeze, but it was strong enough to also freeze the enemy.  
  
The Dibison mooed again, shaking its horns at the Konig Wolf. The Lightning Saix snarled at the Dibison, green eyes flashing in anticipation of a battle. The Blade Liger roared a challenge.  
  
The Diloforce backed away slowly, preparing for an attack pattern that Rhodry had thought of once before.  
  
"We can take that phony Dibison..." Van said confidently, "Attack!"  
  
Electricity danced about in the Konig Wolf's mouth as it turned and lunged. The Blade Liger stopped in its attack as it heard the Lightning Saix's mechanical scream of agony. Turning, Van saw the Konig Wolf had bitten down on the Lightning Saix's neck. The Saix's green eyes stopped glowing as the command system froze. The Konig Wolf's system freeze was not far behind, air vents opening all over the body and venting air to cool down the Wolf.  
  
"Rhodry! Traitor!" Van screamed, "Irvine, are you okay?!"  
  
The cockpit opened on the Lightning Saix and Konig Wolf, the two pilots jumping out of their respective ZOIDs.  
  
"Thank you, Rhodry." Irvine said, shaking from the experience.  
  
Van exited his ZOID, looking clueless, "Thanks for what? Shutting down the Lightning Saix?! We still have the Dibison to worry about!"  
  
Van turned to see the Dibison, and gasped in shock. The ZOID was a wreck, the only thing keeping it alive was the ZOID Core. How it had walked all the way to the temple was a mystery.  
  
"The Dibison was an illusion." The Diloforce said from its position behind the Lightning Saix, powering down its light particle cannon, "Shifter wanted us to attack Thomas' Dibison, while Shifter himself took control of Irvine's Lightning Saix."  
  
"The rounds fired by the Dibison to stop the Diloforce's advance was actually from an electromagnetic pole on the Dibison's nose. The shot actually came from the Lightning Saix, but was turned to make it look like it was the Dibison." Rhodry explained, "I noticed that the color of the Lightning Saix's eyes was green... the color of a normal Lightning Saix's eyes. However, since Irvine's uses the ZOID Core of a Command Wolf, the eyes of his Saix are brown. Noticing the change in eye color, I concluded that the Lightning Saix was the enemy. I told the Diloforce to get behind the Saix and charge its light particle cannon in case the Saix evaded the Bite. Once I shut down the Lightning Saix, Shifter left it and dropped the illusion on the Dibison."  
  
/I SEE YOU'RE SMARTER THAN SHIFTER THOUGHT... OR PERHAPS SHIFTER WAS JUST CARELESS. EITHER WAY, YOU AREN'T NEAR OUT OF THIS YET./ Shifter's voice resounded through their minds.  
  
A mass of black energy appeared behind them, condensing to form a Gunbluster. Golden cannons glistening in the floodlights from the ZOIDs, the Ankylosaurus-type ZOID fired.  
  
The three pilots dashed for their ZOIDs, hearing the sound of the Gunbluster's barrage tearing up the ground behind them.  
  
Rhodry screamed as a round that would tear through the Konig Wolf impacted her body. Her strength rapidly failing, Rhodry used the last of it to crawl into the cockpit of the Konig Wolf, where she instantly passed out.  
  
Shifter's maniacal laughter followed as he shifted into a Genobreaker and flew outside the temple.  
  
The five ZOIDs stepped outside, where the Konig Wolf spoke, "My pilot's hurt... we have to finish this quickly so we can take her back to Guygalos. Leave it to me and the Diloforce... this is our battle."  
  
The Konig Wolf jettisoned Rhodry, watching as Irvine and Van exited their ZOIDs to assist the injured pilot. The battle begin instantly.  
  
The Diloforce powered the blades on its legs, snarling at the Genobreaker. Powering up to full, the Diloforce dashed for the Genobreaker. The Genobreaker responded by firing its grappling claws at the approaching ZOID, clamping the left one on the Diloforce's right leg. Falling to the ground with a roar, the Diloforce clawed at the ground, trying to break free of the Genobreaker's claw. Soon, however, the Diloforce found itself staring up at the Genobreaker as it raised a hind claw to stomp the smaller ZOID.  
  
With a defiant roar, the Diloforce flicked open the blade on its tail, lashing said appendage upward. The Genobreaker roared as the blade cut into its chest. Detaching from the Diloforce, Shifter backed away.  
  
A powerful blast hit Shifter's side. The Genobreaker turned to the left to see the Konig Wolf on a hill not too far away, its back to Shifter in a sniping position. Shifter fired the grappling claw at the Wolf with a scream of rage. Taking the opportunity, the Diloforce dashed forward, staying low. The tail blade sliced the cable that attached the grappling claw to the body. The claw landed just short of the hill. Skidding to a stop, the Diloforce turned to the right and fired its light particle cannon. The beam hit Shifter head-on, and the Genobreaker backed away with a scream.  
  
"He's weaker than a normal Genobreaker..." The Diloforce mused.  
  
The Genobreaker lunged forward, the large crablike claws on either side of the Genobreaker's body grabbing at the Diloforce. A smooth leap back and another beam from the Diloforce's cannon sent the Genobreaker reeling.  
  
Activating its boosters, it shot towards the Diloforce. Stunned by the speed, the Diloforce couldn't move in time, and the Genobreaker spun, hitting the Diloforce with its powerful tail.  
  
The Konig Wolf dashed from the hill, leaping atop the Genobreaker. Powerful claws tore at the Genobreaker's body, tearing off the blade atop the Genobreaker's head. Opening its jaws, the Konig Wolf clamped down on the Genobreaker's neck, delivering a powerful Electromagnetic Bite. Shifter screamed in agony, fighting back a system freeze. For a while they were locked together, each one hoping the other froze first. In the end the Konig Wolf's systems shut down, and Shifter threw him into the Diloforce.  
  
With a roar of triumph, the Genobreaker lowered so its body was horizontal, dropping the foot anchors and straightening its tail.  
  
/FOOLS!!!/ Shifter sounded pissed, /I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!/  
  
The Diloforce and weakened Konig Wolf watched in horror as the Genobreaker prepared to finish them off. It was heavily damaged, but unfortunately they were moreso.  
  
A giant blast impacted the side of the Genobreaker. Shifter screamed again as the foot locks were overloaded and the Genobreaker's left leg 'broke' under the pressure. Raising the foot locks, the Genobreaker turned to face this new attacker.  
  
"It's the Dark Spiner!" The Diloforce cried happily.  
  
Sure enough, the new ZOID was a white one, signifying it belonged to Rhodry. It had a large sail on its back, raised in the back like the front of it was on a hinge. Its tail was raised up, tail fans open. The Dark Spiner closed its tail fans and lowered the sail, straightening up for a roar of triumph.  
  
Shifter, outraged that the Diloforce and Konig Wolf's demise was to be delayed, shot towards the Dark Spiner with all the speed it could manage. The Dark Spiner dodged the large claws of the Genobreaker, firing its pulse cannons to destroy one of them. The other one attacked, the claw closing around the Dark Spiner's body. But at 16.6 meters to the Genobreaker's 13.7, the Spiner was much too big to be hurt much by the smaller Genobreaker, and definitely could not be lifted.  
  
The Dark Spiner broke free of the Genobreaker's hold, ducking low and smashing its head into the Genobreaker's chin. The Genobreaker went reeling back, struggling to keep from falling over. While it did, the Dark Spiner charged another Charged Particle Cannon.  
  
The Genobreaker regained its footing just in time to see the beam of pure energy approaching fast. Shifter screamed in protest, then in pain as the beam impacted, engulfing the Genobreaker in a resounding explosion and a cloud of dust.  
  
When the dust dissipated, the Genobreaker was gone. In its place was a black cloud with blazing red eyes. It hovered slowly over them all.  
  
/VERY NICE. SHIFTER SEES YOUR PILOT HAD ENOUGH ENERGY LEFT TO CALL YOU. BUT SHE IS DEAD NOW. TAKE SHIFTER'S ADVICE AND LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR LIVES./ Shifter disappeared, the cloud shooting off towards the horizon.  
  
The sound of ZOIDs approaching drew the other's attention. The three white ZOIDs turned to see the Blade Liger and Lightning Saix approaching.  
  
"Shifter's lying... Rhodry's alive, she's with me, but not doing too well... she expended what little energy she had left calling the Dark Spiner." Irvine reported, "We need to get going now if we want to save her."  
  
The Konig Wolf and Dark Spiner nodded, "We cannot run as fast as you... go ahead of us, Lightning Saix."  
  
The Saix nodded and ran for Guygalos at top speed, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. The Blade Liger followed suit, opening its attack boosters to match the speed of the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Our pilot..." The Konig Wolf said, watching the two depart, "Dark Spiner... if you'd come by a moment sooner, we would've been destroyed. I don't know how Rhodry would handle losing either me or the Diloforce."  
  
The Dark Spiner nodded, looking from the Wolf to the horizon, "I think we... all of us ZOIDs... should go it alone. Rhodry's a human... if our bodies are injured, we can survive as long as our Core is intact. If Rhodry's body is injured, she could die. Humans are fragile creatures... we almost lost Rhodry today, and we may still lose her. We can't take any more chances like this. The Genobreaker was weaker than a normal Genobreaker, but it was still almost strong enough to destroy us all."  
  
The Diloforce was silent for a while, then spoke up, "I disagree. If we go it alone, and any one of us is destroyed, Rhodry would be no better off. We're her partners... and what's the good of being partners if we don't face the same dangers?"  
  
The Konig Wolf looked at both dinosaur ZOIDs, "We'll need all the help we can get... Dark Spiner, you go on ahead. When you reach Guygalos, I want you to tell Rhodry to send out a few flying ZOIDs to search for wild ZOIDs to enlist in the battle. I'll go to New Helic City and enlist the help of the Republican ZOIDs... I'm a Republican ZOID anyway. Diloforce, you have a map of every building and ruin on Zi... I want you to go on a Sleeper hunt. Find every Sleeper you can and explain our situation. Do the same to any wild ZOIDs you find. Dark Spiner, I want you at Guygalos to not only enlist the help of every Imperial ZOID (you are an Imperial ZOID, anyway), but to protect Rhodry. You're the strongest out of all of us. You'd be the best bet if it came down to a fight."  
  
The Diloforce dashed off in one direction, while the Konig Wolf went in the direction of New Helic City. The Dark Spiner watched them for a while, then ran off in the direction the Blade Liger and Lightning Saix had taken.  
  
"Shifter was weaker than a normal Genobreaker... but he still almost defeated us. Is our skill level that low? And what will happen if Raven or Hilz decide to cause trouble for us again? We can't have another super-powerful, super-evil ZOID to deal with." The Dark Spiner said as it ran, "With the help of the other ZOIDs we'll find, we'll be stronger. But if another evil power appears, we don't stand a chance."  
  
Thinking about this, the Dark Spiner continued its journey towards its pilot and partner, praying that she was okay. Because if they lost her, they lost the war. 


	6. Search and Rescue

Hey there, Vegeta here again. You guys have been really helping me with this fic. It's reviews from people like you that encourage me to keep going. This chapter is a sort of interlude, because with Rhodry injured and Shifter weakened, I can't put much action in here. But don't skip over this chapter, because a lot of important stuff happens.  
  
BTW, Rhodry's Diloforce is modified. Normally a Diloforce's cockpit is on its back, between the arms and legs. This makes for very dangerous combat as the cockpit is open and exposed. Rhodry's Diloforce, however, has the cockpit in the head like most other ZOIDs.  
  
-------------------------  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
"Shifter was weaker than a normal Genobreaker... but he still almost defeated us. Is our skill level that low? And what will happen if Raven or Hilz decide to cause trouble for us again? We can't have another super-powerful, super-evil ZOID to deal with." The Dark Spiner said as it ran, "With the help of the other ZOIDs we'll find, we'll be stronger. But if another evil power appears, we don't stand a chance."  
  
Thinking about this, the Dark Spiner continued its journey towards its pilot and partner, praying that she was okay. Because if they lost her, they lost the war.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter VI - Search and Rescue  
  
When the Lightning Saix and Blade Liger arrived at the capital of the Guylos Empire, two Storm Sworders and a Severe Tiger were standing outside the city, ready to be deployed.  
  
"What happened? Rudolf's been worried about you!" Viola said from the cockpit of her Storm Sworder, "We recently received orders to go get you."  
  
Viola leaped from her cockpit. Rosso did the same, looking relieved that they didn't have to go rescue anyone.  
  
"Where's Thomas?" Colonel Schwarz said, his Severe Tiger taking a step forward, "He's not with you..."  
  
Van and Sieg exited the Blade Liger, eyes downcast, "I'm sorry, Colonel... we ran into Shifter on the way. He created a wall of fire behind us. The Dibison just wasn't fast enough, even with Rhodry's Organoid helping it."  
  
Karl leaped from his cockpit and grabbed Van, shaking him violently, "You should've gone after him! Damnit, that's my little brother you're talking about! He's not just a casuality of war!"  
  
"Colonel Schwarz!" A familiar, childish voice spoke from behind him. Karl turned to see Emperor Rudolf standing there, looking a little angry, "Let him go!"  
  
Karl released Van, his hands shaking as he fought back tears. Walking back to his Severe Tiger, the Colonel sent his ZOID dashing off.  
  
"Give him some time to himself..." Rudolf said quietly, smiling at Van.  
  
Irvine climbed out of his Lightning Saix, carrying Rhodry with him. The injured pilot whimpered in pain, her right leg and the lower right part of her torso was covered in blood.  
  
"She got hit with a blast from Shifter... he was in the form of a Gunbluster. Those shells are meant for taking down ZOIDs, not humans." Irvine reported, "We need to get her to a doctor. By the way, Van... where are her ZOIDs?"  
  
"I don't know, Irvine..." Van said, looking back the way they had come.  
  
"I'm sure Colonel Schwarz is headed out to the Zero Temple to find Thomas... he might run across them. But in case he doesn't..." Rudolf turned to Rosso and Viola, "I want you two to go find her ZOIDs. Van, what ZOIDs are they looking for?"  
  
"Um... let's see. A Dark Spiner, Diloforce, and Konig Wolf." Van said.  
  
"Right, leave it to us. We'll find them." Rosso declared, lifting off in his Storm Sworder. Viola did the same.  
  
The two ZOIDs streaked through the sky, dipping a wing as a sort of wave to the people on the ground.  
  
Rudolf smiled at the two Storm Sworders, then turned back to Van and Irvine, "Let's get Rhodry to a doctor right away."  
  
--------------------  
  
Karl stared straight ahead, pushing his Severe Tiger to its limits and beyond, trying to lose his thoughts in pure speed. His little brother... gone? He shuddered at the thought of just how close he had come to decking his own Emperor in his blind rage. Why hadn't Van tried to save him?  
  
But Rhodry... yes... she had tried to help Thomas, by giving him her Organoid. But even that wasn't enough.  
  
"Damn you, Thomas!" Karl sobbed, allowing his tears to fall freely, "I told you before that you should go for power over technology... if I would've known this would happen, I'd have given you my Tiger..."  
  
He had always reprimanded Thomas for his constant lapses in military protocol, calling him by his name rather than his rank or failing to salute a senior officer. It had been years since he'd hugged his little brother or even called him by name.  
  
Blinded by the tears in his eyes, Karl didn't see the Dark Spiner until he rammed head-first into it. His Severe Tiger flipped head over paws and finally rested on its stomach. Karl wiped his eyes and prepared to reprimand the pilot of the other ZOID for being reckless.  
  
Meanwhile, the Dark Spiner circled the Severe Tiger slowly, snarling. Karl leaped out of his cockpit and surveyed the damage done by the impact.  
  
"You need to be more careful." The Spinosaurus-type ZOID hissed, "I'm not too keen on destroying other ZOIDs, unless they ask for it."  
  
Karl cried out in shock as his ZOID rose to its feet and replied to the Dark Spiner, "I only go where my pilot takes me. You could've watched where *you* were going, Dark Spiner."  
  
Not accustomed to having his ZOID speak, Karl closed his eyes and whispered, "Soldiers in the Imperial army aren't supposed to faint. This isn't real... my Severe Tiger is not holding a conversation with a Dark Spiner. I am not insane. I fell asleep in the cockpit... or maybe the collision with the Spiner knocked me out."  
  
Noticing that the conversation had stopped, Karl opened his eyes to see the two ZOIDs staring at him.  
  
"Right, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong." The Severe Tiger said in amused tones, "You got two out of six... one would think a Colonel could do better than that."  
  
The Dark Spiner sweatdropped as the Severe Tiger's pilot fainted, "Not the conversationalist, eh Tiger?"  
  
The Severe Tiger sighed, "And that's why. Imagine what would happen if I tried to talk to him on the battlefield."  
  
"All humor aside, I noticed that you're sporting some rather attractive military markings. You wouldn't happen to know how far we are from Guygalos, would you?" The Dark Spiner asked, tilting its head.  
  
The Imperial ZOID nodded, "We just came from there. It's about 50 kilometers in that direction." The Severe Tiger motioned with a paw the way they had come.  
  
The Dark Spiner nodded and dashed off in the direction the Tiger had mentioned. Lying down, the Severe Tiger waited for its pilot to awaken.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"So that's how it goes..." The Diloforce finished explaining to the white Gordos.  
  
The Gordos looked at the foliage-covered forest that had served as his home for many years. The young Shield Liger pilot had told him he didn't have to protect this place anymore.  
  
"If I have been abandoned... the least I could do is save the world." The Gordos said sadly, turning back to the Diloforce, "I'll join you."  
  
The Diloforce nodded briskly, surveying the large group of Sleepers they'd found. There was enough Guysacks for five armies, about fifteen Rev Raptors, a few Stealth Vipers, and now the Gordos. And those were just the Sleepers...  
  
ZOID pilots from across Zi had heard of the danger facing the planet and had started to join the group the Diloforce had made. Several Godos, primarily used for construction, had been equipped with weaponry and joined up with the Diloforce's group. Sinkers used mainly for races left in the middle of the race and sought out the Diloforce. Already pilots of ZOIDs that had joined the cause set to work repairing the white Gordos' damaged leg.  
  
"Even with this team..." The Diloforce said quietly, looking at the huge gathering of ZOIDs, "Even with this team... I wonder if we really have a chance. This is probably the largest assembly of ZOIDs ever, but they're mostly Guysacks, Rev Raptors, and Godos... I hope the Konig Wolf does better with the Republican army. Some highly trained soldier ZOIDs would really help our cause... so far we've got racers, construction workers, and Sleepers that haven't seen combat since the days of the Deathsaurer. But then again, that battle with Shifter-Genobreaker was the first fight I'd seen since LITERALLY the days of the Deathsaurer."  
  
"I can hold my own in a fight... especially now with my leg fixed." The Gordos said coolly, "And Guysacks are excellent in large groups."  
  
The Diloforce turned to the group, acknowledging the Gordos with a nod, "Listen up everyone! We're headed to Guygalos!"  
  
The Republican ZOIDs raised their voices in protest,   
  
"We don't want to go Guygalos!"  
"That's enemy territory!"  
"He's handing us over to the enemy!"  
"We should've known we couldn't trust a Diloforce!"  
"I bet there is no danger to Zi!"  
"Yeah there is... from the Empire!"  
  
The Diloforce roared loudly, silencing the other ZOIDs, "Listen to me! The war is over, and has been over for years! The Guylos Empire is not your enemy! We must join forces if we are to defeat Shifter! As I speak, a friend and partner of mine, a Konig Wolf, is headed to New Helic City to gather the Republican army and bring them to Guygalos as well! The Imperial army is already at Guygalos, we're rallying all the ZOIDs, Republican and Imperial!"  
  
The ZOIDs seemed to consider this for a moment, then finally one of the Stealth Vipers spoke up, "We will go with you, but only becausssse we believe the Empire hassss nothing to gain by luring the entire Republican army into the Empire'ssss own capital ssssity. But conssssider yoursssself warned, Diloforsssse... we will dessstroy you upon the firsssst ssssign of betrayal."  
  
"It's all I can ask..." The Diloforce nodded regally, leading the way to Guygalos.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The Konig Wolf was dashing through Republican territory, his gaze and path set firmly to New Helic City. Suddenly, the ground around him began to swirl and sink. Skidding to a stop and taking a few steps backwards from the sinkhole, the Konig Wolf fixed his gaze on the swirling vortex of sand.  
  
A Stealth Viper rose from the depths like a cobra from a snake charmer's jar. It released a dangerous hiss, staring down the Konig Wolf as if daring it to attack first.  
  
"Look alive there, Sleeper," The Konig Wolf said in his most authoritive voice, putting his feet together and puffing out his chest. With his voice and appearance, he looked like a general addressing an underling, "Move aside. I have business to attend to at New Helic City."  
  
The Viper was not convinced by the Konig Wolf's bravado, as it merely lowered slightly into a striking position, "I ssssugesssssst you turn around and go about your bussssinessss, Konig Wolf. Thissss area is off limitssss."  
  
Adopting a new strategy, the Konig Wolf shifted into a lazy-yet-confident pose, "One Stealth Viper versus a Konig Wolf... your only weapon is the ability to hide yourself. You work best with the element of surprise... which you do not have. Go ahead and release your smoke and conceal yourself. I have infrared vision... standard issue for a Konig Wolf."  
  
Examining his claws, flexing them a couple of times, the Konig Wolf eyed the Stealth Viper out of the corner of his eye. The other ZOID's sibilant voice responded, but sounded less sure of itself, "I can dig underground... I can be ssssafe from your clawsss."  
  
With a lightning-quick motion, the Konig Wolf pounced like a cat, pinning the Stealth Viper on its back, one giant Wolf paw planted firmly on the Viper's throat, his hind legs pinning the Viper's lower body.  
  
"You know, I don't like Sleepers. They sleep until needed and then they think they're the only reason Zi's still intact. You Sleepers are punks... never met one that wasn't. I've been sleeping longer than you have, and I know my limitations. That's what happens when you're a smart ZOID, instead of a stupid Stealth Viper." The Konig Wolf snarled at the squirming Viper, "I'd destroy you right now if I didn't have use for you. My partner, a Diloforce, is gathering Sleepers to help fight a battle for the survival of planet Zi. You keep thinking you're the reason Zi's still intact... well here's your chance to be right for once. Go."  
  
Releasing the Stealth Viper, the Konig Wolf resisted the urge to laugh as the ZOID slithered away as fast as if the Deathsaurer, Deathstinger, and Shifter were behind him.  
  
Resuming his journey, the Konig Wolf noted that the Stealth Viper was probably part of perimeter guard for New Helic City... the fool probably 'slept in' when his compatriots left to answer the Diloforce's call. Slowing to a cautious walk, the Konig Wolf crested a hill and was met with an unexpected sight.  
  
New Helic City lay in ruins. Buildings that had once stood proud and tall now rested as blackened, smoldering skeletons, some still aflame. The giant city looked very much as if a fleet of dragons had besieged it.  
  
The Konig Wolf took off, speeding down the hill towards the gates of the city, howling in distress. Perhaps he was still in time to save the day. The condition of some of the buildings, however, suggested otherwise. He was forced to pause before entering through the gates as a wave of intense heat threatened a system malfunction. Engaging the cooling systems installed in his headgear, the Konig Wolf stepped forward and into the fiery inferno.  
  
It was much worse than he had imagined. Over the roar of the flames, the Konig Wolf could hear the screams of the dying, of the wounded, of the people trapped in burning buildings, of people crying for their families, crying for help. Standing in the middle of the city, the Konig Wolf could do nothing, helplessness welling up inside of him. Of those that were screaming, he knew he could save a scant few. Perhaps some of them were beyond rescue... it was just like that fateful day, thousands of years ago.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
There was fire everywhere, the smoke from the fire turning day into night. Looming high above him though it was far away was the Deathsaurer, its deadly Charged Particle Beam sweeping from side to side, obliterating life and leaving death in its wake. The screams were terrible to hear. Paralyzed by fear, the ZOID was unable to attack the deadly behemoth before him.  
  
Trapped by the fire, people in their houses screamed for help... screamed for their protector. He was their protector... he, the Konig Wolf, known to the people as Kyuusaisha. His duty was to protect the village and its inhabitants.  
  
"Konig Wolf! ATTACK IT! THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!" His pilot screamed from the cockpit, "We won't get another shot at this!"  
  
The Konig Wolf shook his head violently, backing away slowly. With a snarl of frustration, the pilot ejected, landing beside the Konig Wolf.  
  
"If you won't fight him, I'll take the Pteras!" His pilot snarled angrily, "You're a coward, Wolf."  
  
Lacking the courage to advance and the cowardice to retreat, the Konig Wolf watched as his beloved pilot sent her sky-blue Pteras out to do battle with the Deathsaurer. He watched as she shrieked her battle cry, her Organoid merging with the Pteras. He watched as she fired at the Deathsaurer, thinking... knowing... she had won as the missiles connected. He watched as the attack failed to scratch the Deathsaurer's armor. He watched as his pilot surrendered, realizing at last that any attempt at battle was futile. He watched as the Deathsaurer released its beam. He watched as the Pteras careened into a burning building... and he watched as the building collapsed, sending his beloved pilot to a dark and fiery grave.  
  
"You are a coward, Wolf..." The last words his pilot had ever said to him. And she was right. He was a coward.  
  
Turning around, the Konig Wolf began to run, noting the Pteras and Organoid flying above him, retreating as well. As he ran, he heard a voice in his mind.  
  
/Come to me, white one./ The voice commanded, /There is yet time for retribution of a different sort./  
  
He journeyed through destroyed villages, hardly knowing that as he walked, the Deathsaurer continued its rampage, destroying ZOID and human alike.  
  
When he reached the Zero Temple, he saw his summoner... a white Organoid, similar to his pilot's black one. The Organoid told him what he must do... told him that he must hide and wait for another chance... another life.  
  
The Konig Wolf slept... unaware of the changes Zi made, and unaware of the evil presence lurking outside his hiding place. The only thing he was aware of was the final attack his pilot made against the Deathsaurer and the five words that haunted his sleep for thousands of years...  
  
"You're a coward, Wolf."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Rhodry... I let you die... I failed in my duties to protect you and to protect the city. I was a coward... perhaps I still am. I still remember vividly what it was like to lose you... to lose the Pteras... to lose Shadow... to lose the Ookami Village. I want to be rid of this label you gave me in your final moments at my side. I will not allow these people to perish... I will be your Kyuusaisha once more. I will never run away again..." The Konig Wolf raised its snout to the smoke-filled sky and howled in rage and anguish, screaming a single word...  
  
"ICHIGOICHIE!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Poor Wolfie... and poor readers too ;). I had to leave a bit of a cliffhanger here. But don't worry, Kyuusaisha will rise again. Yes, Rhodry was the Konig Wolf's pilot in a past life, and Shadow (Raven's Organoid) was her Organoid. Now for a little lesson in Japanese:  
  
Kyuusaisha - Savior  
Ookami - Wolf  
Ichigoichie - Never Again  
  
Review, and I'll consider putting Thomas in the next chapter, maybe even reunite him with Karl. 


	7. The Wolf Who Cried Dibison

Well, this is getting interesting. I personally am eager to see how this will turn out. You see, like some stories this one is just writing itself. Originally I'd planned the Konig Wolf just to reach New Helic City, contact the President, and join up with the Republican forces. Then I got to that part and just thought, 'what would happen if I did this instead?'. So that's how New Helic City caught on fire ;).  
  
This chapter will be a bit more action-packed, with a few surprises. I aim to please my readers!  
  
-----------------------------  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
"Rhodry... I let you die... I failed in my duties to protect you and to protect the city. I was a coward... perhaps I still am. I still remember vividly what it was like to lose you... to lose the Pteras... to lose Shadow... to lose the Ookami Village. I want to be rid of this label you gave me in your final moments at my side. I will not allow these people to perish... I will be your Kyuusaisha once more. I will never run away again..." The Konig Wolf raised its snout to the smoke-filled sky and howled in rage and anguish, screaming a single word...  
  
"ICHIGOICHIE!!!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter VII - The Wolf Who Cried Dibison  
  
The Konig Wolf ran into the thick of the fire, his systems automatically warning him of the possibility of overheat. Ignoring his own combat system for once, the Konig Wolf continued on. He didn't hear the warning sounds from the cockpit nor the sound of his cooling systems working harder than was really safe. He only heard the screams of the people, the screams for help. In his mind, he heard the people of Ookami Village crying for their Kyuusaisha.  
  
His eyes locked on one building where people hung over the windowsills, screaming for help while calculating whether they could jump for safety. Picking up the pace, the Konig Wolf howled, announcing his presence as reassurance that all would be well.  
  
He charged headlong down the path toward the church. Realizing where he was, the Konig Wolf skidded to a stop, looking around frantically for the building he had just been running toward a mere split second ago.  
  
A laugh drew his attention to the church steps, "What's wrong, so-called Kyuusaisha? Can't save them? Of course you can't, not while I'm here."  
  
The Konig Wolf glared at the raven standing on the church steps. Its feathers were black with a multitude of stars, as though the bird were a piece of the night sky. Its eyes glittered evilly.  
  
"Dropped the third person theatrics, eh Shifter?" The Konig Wolf snarled.  
  
"I was still weak... and stupid. I have absorbed the fear and pain of the inhabitants of this illustrious city and grown stronger and smarter. As long as these humans are in agony, I can continue to grow stronger. I cannot allow you to rescue them." The raven chuckled, "That is... unless you are the victor of a little challenge I have prepared. It is a mere battle... ZOID to ZOID... if you win, I will return the city to its normal splendor... as if the fire never happened. I can't replace the lives already lost, however... but I can prevent more from being harmed. But if you lose... you join me as my loyal servant, carrying out missions I give you... and you will crush your pathetic pilot. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"To save lives and stamp you out of existance once and for all, I accept! Come at me, demon!" The Konig Wolf readied for combat.  
  
"My my, puppy dog. So eager you are to fight... but whoever said I was your opponent?" Shifter flapped his wings and rose up, pointing with a wing behind the Konig Wolf, "There is your opponent."  
  
The Konig Wolf turned to see a white Organoid running alongside a Dibison.  
  
"You needn't destroy the Organoid... but you must destroy the Dibison. The Organoid was kind enough to restore its life at the Zero Temple." Shifter said with wicked glee, "How sad, to have resurrected it only for it to be destroyed again."  
  
The Konig Wolf shook its head, "That's Thomas... I can't fight him, he's one of the good guys!"  
  
"Just what makes a 'good guy' a 'good guy', anyway?" Shifter sneered, "There is no black and white... 'good' and 'evil' all depend on your point of view. Are you truly a coward, Wolf?"  
  
Riled by Shifter's words, the Konig Wolf turned and howled a challenge to the Dibison, "If I must defeat you to save these people, by the two moons of Zi... I will!"  
  
The Konig Wolf charged the Dibison, not hearing the maniacal laugh from Shifter. Around them, the city blazed.  
  
"You're Rhodry's Konig Wolf, aren't you?" Thomas said, "I borrowed her Organoid, but you can have him back now. Vista was a big help... he slew the Chaos Dragon (long story there, I'll tell you later), restored the Dibison, and healed me. It's so good to see a friendly face, after all that's happened. Now let's help out these people here."  
  
"Gladly." The Konig Wolf said, raising its twin Republic Supercannons, a modification part taken from a Gojulas.  
  
"Wha-?" The Dibison skidded to a halt as the Konig Wolf fired.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*About fifteen minutes later*  
  
The Konig Wolf used the blackened skeleton of a building to propell himself at the Dibison, stretching out his claws to dig into the other ZOID's body.  
  
As the Konig Wolf hit the Dibison, he realized his mistake. The Buffalo-type ZOID flipped its head up, tossing the Konig Wolf into the air. The heavy ZOID didn't fly far, however, and landed a short distance away.  
  
The Dibison turned to the left where the Konig Wolf had landed, charging for its Megalo Max. The attack was deadly, even for a heavily armored ZOID like the Konig Wolf... the power matched that of a Charged Particle Cannon, and without the IBATU the Konig Wolf couldn't summon the Berserk Fuhrer or something that could counter the Megalo Max.  
  
"I don't want to do this, Konig Wolf... I don't know why you're doing this. We're supposed to be on the same side!" Thomas shouted in distress.  
  
"KONIG WOLF! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Vista shrieked in rage, "STAND DOWN, DAMNIT!"  
  
"I'm not a coward, Lieutenant..." The Konig Wolf snarled, "I will not surrender, and I will not run."  
  
"If that's what you want..." Thomas fired, each cannon on the Dibison firing at the lone Wolf.  
  
The missiles hit with a resounding explosion, dust and soot obscuring Thomas' vision. Thomas sighed and leaned back in the pilot's seat, staring at the spot where the missiles had impacted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Konig Wolf... but you left me no other option." Thomas whispered.  
  
As the dust and debris cleared, Thomas expected to see the shattered hull of the Konig Wolf, the life gone from its eyes. Instead he found nothing, not a single bit of metal. He didn't have to waste time looking around, however, as the Konig Wolf slammed into the Dibison from the left. The Dibison flew sideways, digging its hooves into the ground to slow its momentum.  
  
Thomas grimaced, looking at the readouts and listening to Beek's distressed whistling. The Dibison had been heavily damaged by that last attack. Thomas could only watch in terror as the Konig Wolf aimed its huge cannons at the vulnerable ZOID. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blast that would finish him and his Dibison.  
  
But the blast never came. Thomas opened his eyes and turned to see where the Konig Wolf had fired from.  
  
Thomas gasped in shock, resisting the urge to leap from his cockpit and run to the pilot of the ZOID that had interfered. The ZOID had obviously taken the hit from the Konig Wolf, and now rested next to the Dibison, severely damaged. It was a black Severe Tiger with golden fangs and claws, a Hiblit Vulcan Cannon mounted on its back.  
  
"KARL!!!" Thomas screamed, opening his cockpit and standing up. An explosion sent him back into his cockpit as the Konig Wolf moved into view.  
  
"Stay... in your... cockpit." Karl spoke over their communications channel, "The Konig... Wolf... is a... sniping... ZOID."  
  
Thomas retreated back into the cockpit and worked on getting the Dibison to stand. Next to him, Karl's Severe Tiger was doing the same.  
  
"Who... would've... thought, eh Thomas?" Karl laughed weakly, "Two... imperial... soldiers... the only thing... that stands... in the way... of... New... Helic... City's... demise."  
  
"Demise!" The Konig Wolf snarled, "I'm fighting to save New Helic City! Damn ingrates!"  
  
The Konig Wolf howled with rage, firing its cannons at Thomas. Karl once again maneuvered his Severe Tiger to take the blow, turning his Vulcan Cannon to send some return fire.  
  
"Karl, you'll kill yourself! I can still fight, I don't need your protection!" Thomas felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"You... don't... understand. You're... my... little... brother." Karl's voice sounded weaker than ever, "I... couldn't... help... you... before. Now... that... I... know... you're... alive... I... intend... to... keep... you... that... way."  
  
Thomas tried to aim at the Konig Wolf, but Beek whistled a negative, warning Thomas that if he fired at the Wolf, he'd have to fire through Karl's ZOID.  
  
Outraged at being blocked from his prey, the Konig Wolf fired repeatedly at the Severe Tiger, aiming not for the cockpit, but for the ZOID Core. Aiming not to disable the pilot, but to completely annihilate the ZOID itself.  
  
"Kyuusaisha, STOP!" A mental voice tore through the minds of all present, a voice full of rage and disgust.  
  
The Konig Wolf stopped short, looking up toward the smoke-darkened sky, "Rhodry?"  
  
"I am an ancient Zoidian... as you well know. On that fateful day when we fought the Deathsaurer together to save the Ookami Village, I called you something that you were not. I called you a coward... and I was wrong to do so. You aren't a coward, you never were... in fact, you are one of the bravest ZOIDs I've ever known. Now as I see you in my mind's eye, you are fighting two of our allies. You are even trying to destroy a ZOID... to take a life that you have no right to take. You know better than anyone that a ZOID is a living being. A Kyuusaisha... a Savior... would not take this course of action, no matter what the end result. You are fighting this way because you wish to prove that you aren't a coward... but in doing so you are proving that you are a coward. Is that what you wish your legacy to be, Wolf?" Rhodry's voice spoke coldly, drilling the Konig Wolf into submission.  
  
The Konig Wolf, instead of cowering like a dog before an angry master's hand, stood tall and barked at the sky, "I don't think you understand what's at stake here! Once I destroy the Dibison, Shifter will restore New Helic City. You can lecture me once I save this city!"  
  
With that announcement, the Konig Wolf charged, paws beginning to glow with an unearthly golden light.  
  
"This battle ends right now! STRIKE LASER CLAW!" The Konig Wolf leaped into the air, raising a forepaw to strike at the ZOID below him. (Author's Note: The Strike Laser Claw is not standard issue for a Konig Wolf, it's a modification for Rhodry's Konig Wolf.)  
  
Karl realized instantly that the point of the Wolf's leap had been perfectly timed. The Konig Wolf's claw would descend not upon his Severe Tiger, but upon his brother's Dibison. The Konig Wolf's hindquarters would hit the Severe Tiger, damaging him as well.  
  
Pushing all the power of his Severe Tiger into the legs, Karl leaped upward and landed atop the Dibison, raising the damaged Vulcan Cannon to fire at the descending Wolf.  
  
Thomas' Dibison mooed in frustration, "Get off of me, Karl! Let me handle this, my ZOID is in way better condition than your Tiger!"  
  
Ignoring his brother's pleas, Karl closed his eyes as the Konig Wolf's Strike Laser Claw drove into his black ZOID. He could hear the screams from the Severe Tiger and from his brother, one a scream of pain, the other a scream of desperation.  
  
Karl knew instantly that the attack had cut his Severe Tiger in half, but hadn't hurt his brother's ZOID. He could feel the life force draining from his ZOID, the mechanical life-form turning to stone around him.  
  
Suddenly, the cockpit was smashed open. Karl looked up to see a brilliant white light descending upon him. He felt snakelike wires wrapping around his body, and then was pulled into a place that was both dark and warm.  
  
/Is this what it's like to die?/ Karl thought as he peacefully passed into unawareness.  
  
---------------------------  
**Meanwhile, back on the battlefield**  
  
"Karl, KARL!" Thomas screamed, looking at the stone wreckage that had fallen from his ZOID's back.  
  
The Konig Wolf stepped into the Dibison's view, "Your brother paid the price for standing in my way. Now you too shall feel my claws slice through your ZOID's Core."  
  
"Not a chance, Ikujinashi*." A familiar voice snarled as the Konig Wolf was hit four times in the side, "You have disobeyed our pilot for the last time."  
  
The Konig Wolf whirled to face the larger ZOID that had attacked it. It was the Berserk Fuhrer in all its shimmering white saurian glory. The blasts had come from the small machine gun mounted on its chest.  
  
Inside the cockpit of the Berserk Fuhrer, Vista was having a hell of a time trying to manipulate the controls due to the fact that his body was different from a human's. Luckily, the Fuhrer understood the gravity of the situation, and was doing all it could to help out.  
  
"You are fortunate that you are one of Rhodry's favorite ZOIDs." The Berserk Fuhrer snarled, "That is the only reason you were hit with my guns rather than my charged particle cannon."  
  
Vista spoke again, "New Helic City was doomed from the word go. Shifter was caught in the act of burning the city, and said he would restore it just to distract you, to prevent you from saving lives that could be used to power Shifter. Thomas' arrival merely gave Shifter the idea to pit you against the Dibison and kill two ZOIDs with one stone. Face it, Wolf... you fell for an elaborate trick. Now let's get back to Guygalos. Chances are the Diloforce and Republican army have already reached it. We need to be there to support our pilot. Now let's go."  
  
The Berserk Fuhrer turned and began walking away. With some difficulty, Thomas' Dibison did the same.  
  
"So it is war between us, Shifter. You tricked me once, but it will not happen again. I am on my guard now, and I await the moment when I will tear you to shreds." The Konig Wolf vowed, following the other two ZOIDs, "Soon, Shifter... we will see just who is the ikujinashi around here."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
*Ikujinashi translates to 'coward' or 'timid creature'... what else?  
  
Well, I did say that I might reunite Karl and Thomas. I'm so evil. Is Karl really dead? Would I really do that to my favorite character? (Yes, Karl is my favorite character). What will Shifter's next trick be? Find out next chapter! Until then, review! If you don't review, I might have to do something really cruel to some of your favorite characters, like have Sieg go berserk and kill Thomas. Sayonara! 


	8. A Not So Peaceful Interlude

Well, I'm back for another installation in this fic. Don't worry, I probably won't have Sieg kill Thomas.  
  
A little note on ZOID evolution. As explained in "Chaotic Century", a ZOID that has gained a certain amount of combat experience will evolve, generally with the help of an Organoid. Once a ZOID reaches its third stage of evolution, the Organoid becomes permanently fused with the ZOID. Therefore, Vega's Berserk Fuhrer is the evolution of Raven's Genosaurer, and contains the Organoid Shadow. Rhodry, however, acquired her Berserk Fuhrer from the Zero Temple, and as such there is no Organoid inside the Fuhrer, thus making it slightly weaker than Vega's Fuhrer (unless Rhodry fuses hers with Vista).  
  
Also, I'd like to clear up a few questions about previous chapters.  
  
1. In Chapter 4, the Dragon of Chaos, Thuban, was the embodiment of a star in the constellation Draco with the same name. He called Shifter "Master" because Shifter was the one who created him, by taking the star and creating a life-form from it. In this chapter, or possibly later ones, you will learn the origin of the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger were very similar.  
2. In Chapter 6, the white Gordos was the one that Van met up with in "Chaotic Century", as shown by his damaged leg.  
  
Also, I'm sorry I am so late getting this chapter up... I'm having problems with school, plus AOHell won't let me get onto FF.net very often. Please be patient with me!  
  
------------------------------  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
"So it is war between us, Shifter. You tricked me once, but it will not happen again. I am on my guard now, and I await the moment when I will tear you to shreds." The Konig Wolf vowed, following the other two ZOIDs, "Soon, Shifter... we will see just who is the ikujinashi around here."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter VIII - A Not-So-Peaceful Interlude  
  
Rhodry sat up in bed, looking around at the room she was in. Obviously, the Emperor had spared no expense to get her a nice suite in the palace while she recovered. Her right side ached, but Rhodry was grateful to see she was still in one piece.  
  
"So, you're awake." Irvine said, sounding somewhat relieved. He was sitting on a chair across the room, watching her, "The doctor said the wound was pretty serious... but your Dark Spiner seemed confident that you'd pull through. We've been taking turns taking care of you."  
  
"We?" Rhodry looked around for others.  
  
"Yeah... me, Fiona, Moonbay, Dr. D, Van, Rosso and Viola, even Emperor Rudolf. Your Dark Spiner wanted to help out too, so he's standing guard below your window... you're four stories up in the imperial palace, in one of the finest suites in the place." Irvine chuckled, "And all of this for a messenger."  
  
Rhodry ignored this, her eyes getting a faraway look, "New Helic City has been destroyed. My Diloforce was successful in rounding up the Sleepers, and the Republican army has already started making their way here. My Konig Wolf seems to have a lot on his mind... I had to send the Berserk Fuhrer to keep him from destroying Thomas... and I think it might have been too little too late for his brother."  
  
"New Helic City is destroyed? What do you mean 'rounding up the Sleepers'? And what the hell is going on with the Konig Wolf and it trying to destroy Thomas? What is going on here?" Irvine stood up.  
  
The door opened, and the others, as mentioned by Irvine, entered the room. Rhodry focused on Irvine, "I am an ancient Zoidian. Through my bond with my ZOIDs, I have seen the events that have taken place at New Helic City."  
  
Fiona nodded, "I too have seen the events that have taken place, because of my connection to Thomas... and more noticably the arrival of the Berserk Fuhrer."  
  
Fiona narrowed her eyes at Rhodry, "The Berserk Fuhrer is an evolution of the Genobreaker, is it not?"  
  
"From Genosaurer to Genobreaker to Berserk Fuhrer." Rhodry nodded, "The third stage of a Genosaurer's transformation. I found it amongst the ZOIDs that I freed in the Zero Temple."  
  
Fiona stormed up to Rhodry and grabbed her by the collar, "Rhodry Ricardi. The Berserk Fuhrer is an evil ZOID. It never should have been created, nor should it be piloted. I advise you to destroy it."  
  
Rhodry grabbed Fiona's hand and pried it off of her shoulder, "The Fuhrer is my friend. I am its pilot. I guaran-damn-tee you that I know it much better than you. I'd destroy myself before I destroy the Berserk Fuhrer."  
  
Rhodry leaned back, "Vista's coming. He should be here any moment."  
  
As if on cue, there came a tapping on the window. Everyone turned to see Vista hovering there, wings flapping slowly. Dr. D walked over and opened the window, allowing the Organoid to step daintily inside.  
  
"Vista, you're back." Rhodry sounded relieved, "I trust the others are with you as well?"  
  
"The Konig Wolf and Dibison are here. Unfortunately, the Severe Tiger's ZOID Core was damaged beyond repair. The ZOID is dead." Vista hung his head.  
  
Rhodry clutched the sheets tighter, narrowing her eyes, "It's my fault. If I'd been a little more careful, I wouldn't have gotten hit by that Gunbluster. I would've been there for the Wolf..."  
  
"Don't feel bad." Vista replied, "You sent the Fuhrer after him and stopped him from adding Thomas to the list of casualties."  
  
"But I couldn't save his brother." Rhodry sighed. On cue again, Thomas entered the room, looking ready to collapse.  
  
"You're dead on your feet, Buffalo Boy." Rhodry smiled, "Sit down. Steal Irvine's chair or something."  
  
"How about not?" Irvine said indignantly. Ignoring Irvine, Thomas collapsed into the chair with a sigh of exhaustion.  
  
"That reminds me!" Vista blurted, "Everyone stand back!"  
  
Vista opened his chest cavity, revealing Karl wrapped in wires. The wires released the ZOID pilot, who fell heavily to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Take him to one of the guest rooms and see to it that he's taken care of." Rudolf ordered. Rosso and Viola hurried to do his bidding.  
  
After they had left, Rhodry stared at Vista, her expression unreadable. Vista turned to her and tilted his head, "What's wrong?"  
  
Instantly, Rhodry was on her feet. She seemed slightly unsteady, and Vista moved forward to help her stand. Rhodry backed away from him, slapping his claw away. Favoring her right side and trying to ignore the stinging pain slapping Vista's metal claw had given her hand, Rhodry narrowed her eyes at the white Organoid.  
  
"You fused with him." Rhodry said flatly, not bothering to state it as a question.  
  
Vista nodded once, looking as confused as a metal dragon could look, "It was either that or let him die in his ZOID."  
  
"That's how it should've been." Rhodry said coldly, her icy tone quickly changing to rage, "Traitor!! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Vista braced himself for a lunge, but Rhodry didn't strike out at him. Instead, the young pilot turned and fled out of the room, head down to hide the tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Vista dashed out after her, watching helplessly as she dashed down the hall. She fell a few times but kept getting up again and continuing her flight. Vista walked a little way down the hall and roared after her. The pilot didn't turn around, and the dejected Organoid returned to the room.  
  
Upon his return, Vista was met by the stares of the others. Vista turned to face them, "What do you want?"  
  
The others looked at their feet, at the ceiling, anywhere but at Vista. Slowly, the Organoid walked to the nightstand and picked up the watch-like device that Rhodry had so proudly carried on her wrist.  
  
"The IBATU..." Vista said, startled, "She left without it... without that, she can't call her ZOIDs. And with that injury, she can't defend herself if Shifter attacks. She may have turned her back to me, but I can't just let her endanger herself. She is still my partner. I must return this to her."  
  
Van took a step forward, "I'll help you. One Organoid can't go after her alone, that's just as dangerous."  
  
"Have you forgotten, Freiheit?" Vista snapped, "I can't match the voice recognition system on this IBATU, but there's still a Dark Spiner, Berserk Fuhrer, and Konig Wolf sitting outside. Since I can assume Rhodry took one of those, I will take one of the other two."  
  
Sieg took a step forward, speaking to Vista in its usual gruff growls. Vista lowered his head and stared at the watch-like device in his claws, "'Give friends a chance'? Sieg, I just want things to be the way they always were... just me, Rhodry, and the ZOIDs. No evil to fight, no worlds to save."  
  
Sieg put a claw sympathetically on Vista's shoulder, growling again.  
  
"Alright... you and Van can tag along. But only to escort me to Rhodry. After that, I want you two to hang back and let me talk to her alone." Vista walked out, Sieg and Van following close behind.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Charged Particle beam shot from the mouth of the Berserk Fuhrer, turning a plateau into a heap of broken rock.  
  
"Vista... how could you... how could you... HOW COULD YOU?!!!" Rhodry commanded the ZOID to fire again, obliterating the next plateau, "You promised me that you'd be my partner and mine alone! You said you'd never fuse with another! Have you decided that a colonel in the Imperial army would be a better partner than a renegade from Prozen?  
  
"Yes, Vista... one thing that I never told you. A long time ago, before I met you, I worked for Prozen. If Raven was Prozen's right hand soldier, I was his left. I carried out every order he gave me without question with my black Rev Raptor. I destroyed entire cities, laughing in the faces of those who begged for mercy. Then one day I decided that I didn't like the life I was leading. I wanted out... but Prozen wouldn't have it. For my so-called 'treason' to the Empire, I was to be executed. I guess Prozen figured I was too powerful. He sent Raven to eliminate me, but Raven and I had been each other's only friends. When I faced him, Rev Raptor against Genosaurer, he told me that he had no desire to harm me. He finished me quickly, but when I awoke I noticed I was back in my home village. Raven had destroyed my Rev Raptor because it had a tracking device planted in its Core to make sure that I carried out Prozen's orders. Raven had no choice but to destroy my Raptor, but after doing so he transported me back to my village and left me with my family. A couple of months later, I found the hidden basement of the Zero Temple."  
  
Rhodry looked down at the controls for her ZOID, "Perhaps if I am not worthy of you, Vista... perhaps I am not worthy of piloting this Berserk Fuhrer."  
  
The Berserk Fuhrer rumbled, "You are more than worthy of piloting me. The past is the past, don't be ashamed of it... learn from it. You made the choice to turn away from Prozen, regardless of the consequences. You could've stood with him even when he resurrected the Deathsaurer, but you didn't. You risked your life and the life of your ZOID to take up a life you could be proud of. And now you are the protector of Zi... you have been chosen as the one who must save this world from annihilation."  
  
Before Rhodry could respond, a cold voice broke through the communications channel, "So, you can fire a Charged Particle Beam as well... impressive."  
  
Rhodry turned the Fuhrer around to see a red Genobreaker standing there, looking the other Tyrannosaurus-type ZOID up and down as though wondering if it would be a match. The Berserk Fuhrer was very slightly smaller than the Genobreaker, but its drill-like twin AZ185mm beam cannons made it look quite formidable. Rhodry spun the cannons and roared to intimidate the pilot of the Genobreaker.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" The pilot asked, "I don't believe I've ever seen that ZOID before, and I do get around."  
  
"My name is Rhodry Ricardi, former pilot of the black Rev Raptor known as Reaper and the one chosen to protect Planet Zi from the evil force known as Shifter. This ZOID is the Berserk Fuhrer, and I can guarantee you he's more than a match for your Genobreaker. I have a Genobreaker too... it's white, but other than that they're identical." Rhodry sneered, eager for a good fight.  
  
"Rhodry Ricardi? Black Rev Raptor? Liar!! Do not mock me!" The Genobreaker roared, echoing its pilot's fury.  
  
"Liar? What reason do I have to lie to you? I don't even know you. I've heard of a red Genobreaker terrorizing Zi, but I've never heard the pilot's name mentioned." Rhodry tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"You really don't recognize my voice... now that I really listen, I can see that it's really you, Rhodry. It's me... Raven." The pilot's voice considerably softened.  
  
"Raven?" Rhodry had her Fuhrer approach the Genobreaker and the cockpit opened. The Genobreaker did the same.  
  
For a long while, the two considered each other, then they both broke out in geniune smiles... the first for both in a long time. Leaping to the ground, the two embraced, both talking at once to tell their stories of what had happened to them when they had been separated.  
  
"Now what was it you said about Zi being in grave danger?" Raven inquired.  
  
Rhodry told Raven what had happened, from the time she awoke Shifter to her fight with Vista.  
  
"I'll help you." Raven said firmly after she had finished.  
  
"Raven!" A new voice spoke, spitting his name like a curse, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Rhodry and Raven turned to see a white Dark Spiner and a blue Blade Liger approaching. The two stopped in front of the two Tyrannosaurus-type ZOIDs' pilots.  
  
The Blade Liger opened its blades and roared, "Raven, back away from her. Take your Genobreaker and leave. It's three against one, I doubt even you can stand against those odds."  
  
Rhodry narrowed her eyes, "Actually, if you want to take that course of action, you're right... it will be three against one. I will take my Dark Spiner and team him up with my Berserk Fuhrer and Raven's Genobreaker to destroy your Blade Liger. Raven is my friend, and if you insist on fighting him then you will have to fight me as well. A while ago, Raven and I were both trained under Prozen. Since then, we have found in each other a kindred spirit."  
  
The pilot of the Blade Liger considered this for a moment, the ZOID looking from the Genobreaker, to the Dark Spiner, to the Berserk Fuhrer, then to Rhodry and Raven. Finally, the blades returned to their normal position and the Liger moved from its battle-ready position.  
  
"If you're sure..." Van sighed.  
  
Vista appeared from the Core of the Dark Spiner, holding Rhodry's IBATU in his snow-white claws. Approaching her slowly, he gingerly held out the device.  
  
"You forgot this." Vista said quietly.  
  
Rhodry took it quickly, pointedly avoiding touching his metal claws. With a sigh, Vista backed away, not wanting to risk his pilot's ire. Already the Dark Spiner was responding to the negative change in her chi, shifting restlessly and snarling. Strapping the IBATU to her wrist, Rhodry recalled the Dark Spiner, transporting it back to the Zero Temple.  
  
"Rhodry." Vista said, stepping forward, "I don't see why you think I betrayed you. If you had been in my position, you would've done what you could to save him. I am your loyal friend, and always will be."  
  
Rhodry looked away, "Vista... an Organoid-Human fusion is more than just a physical thing... it also binds the two mentally and sometimes even emotionally. Karl Schwarz now knows how to pilot the Berserk Fuhrer... he knows how to enter the Zero Temple's protected rooms. He is a threat to us now, if Shifter captures him he can learn how to destroy all the hope we have left in this world."  
  
"Doesn't he already know how to get in? You said when we first met that you released Shifter when you opened the secret room." Van jumped out of his cockpit, Sieg right beside him. Making sure he kept a safe distance away from Raven, Van approached Rhodry.  
  
"No... Shifter knows that it's there, and he knows where it is, but he doesn't know how to get in. Only a person with a pure heart could open it the first time, but now that it's been opened once, anyone can open it who knows how." Rhodry sighed heavily. "I need to get back... the Diloforce should be back by now. You guys head back too, but give me a head start. I need to warn everyone that Raven's on our side now. Vista, you stay back with Raven and Van... to stop any fights that might take place between those two. I'm leaving the Berserk Fuhrer with you, I'll take a different ZOID."  
  
Raven returned to his Genobreaker, "We'll be right behind you, Rhodry."  
  
Rhodry pressed a few buttons on her IBATU, and a white Shadowfox appeared on the scene. "I'll use its fog dischargers to obscure myself, to keep Shifter from finding me alone. I'll be taking the Kanara Canyon Pass... it's a treacherous route, so you guys take the long way around. Only my Shadowfox has the agility to make it through."  
  
With a short fox-bark, the white ZOID took off, leaving three ZOIDs, three Organoids, and two rivals.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Well, that's all for that chapter! Will Karl's new knowledge endanger the mission? Will Rhodry's passage through the Kanara Canyon Pass go un-noticed by Shifter? Will Shifter even try to oppose Rhodry while she's taking the dangerous path through the Canyon? Will Guygalos give Raven a warm welcome once they know he's a good guy? If Van and Raven get into a fight, can Vista stop them? Will Van and Raven even get into a fight? Can the two ever work together? So many questions... so review and I'll get them answered for you in the next chapter! 


	9. Flight of the Fox

Here I am, back again for Chapter 9! Since the last chapter was so dull, I'm going to make this one more exciting! Yes, though Zi is a long way away from Earth, the constellations are the same. Sort of an AU thing.  
  
-----------------------------  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
Rhodry pressed a few buttons on her IBATU, and a white Shadowfox appeared on the scene. "I'll use its fog dischargers to obscure myself, to keep Shifter from finding me alone. I'll be taking the Kanara Canyon Pass... it's a treacherous route, so you guys take the long way around. Only my Shadowfox has the agility to make it through."  
  
With a short fox-bark, the white ZOID took off, leaving three ZOIDs, three Organoids, and two rivals.  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter IX - Flight of the Fox  
  
The Kanara Canyon Pass. Few people dared take the treacherous path through the canyon... fewer still made it out alive. It was a long trail that had a reputation for landslides that had claimed the lives of many powerful ZOIDs. Now, people only entered Kanara Canyon Pass if they had no choice, or had a very swift and agile ZOID.  
  
A rumble filled the canyon as several rocks plummeted from the top. A white Shadowfox neatly darted below the landslide, managing to avoid all but a few pebbles.  
  
"A Shadowfox... how fitting for a graceful yet sly human such as yourself." A strange ZOID watched the other dart underneath the landslide before burrowing into the ground and following the fox.  
  
Rhodry kept looking all around her, praying Shifter wouldn't find her here... or that he planned on leaving her to the dangerous road ahead of her. After all, with the Pass' reputation, Rhodry might be eliminated from the game right here.  
  
"He must be letting the Pass claim my life instead... won't he be surprised when I come through unscathed?" Rhodry smiled, relaxing her guard.  
  
The ground beneath the Shadowfox's feet began to swirl. The fox's left front paw began to sink in the sand. Leaping backward before the sandy whirlpool could claim the Shadowfox, Rhodry stared at the vortex, aware of her ZOID roaring a challenge.  
  
"Shadowfox? There's something down there... and knowing Shifter, it's no pushover." Rhodry aimed all of the Shadowfox's highly-advanced sensors on the whirlpool, but was unable to find anything. Undaunted, Rhodry turned her own senses to it, using her powers as an ancient Zoidian to learn what the whirlpool's depths concealed.  
  
A cold and sinister presence, a mindless evil whose only thought was to annihilate. This was clearly not Shifter... it lacked the ruthless intelligence and mocking confidence. The 'scent' was unpleasantly familiar.  
  
"DEATHSTINGER!!!" Rhodry screamed, and not a second too soon, for at that very same moment, the blue and red Sea Scorpion-type ZOID appeared from the vortex of sand.  
  
The Shadowfox took a step forward, snarling. Rhodry seized the controls and fought to turn the ZOID around. "RUN, Shadowfox! We can't fight this! Remember, we couldn't defeat a powered-down Genobreaker with both the Konig Wolf and Diloforce together!"  
  
The Shadowfox turned around and was about to run when the Deathstinger reached out with a claw and caught the Fox in a crushing grip. The Shadowfox squirmed helplessly as the Deathstinger's grip tightened. Klaxons went off inside the cockpit and the Deathstinger threw the Fox aside.  
  
"Behold! My greatest creation is reborn!" A red Organoid appeared atop the Deathstinger. "Yes, I am... or was... Ambient. Through this form, I killed Raven's parents, I broke Hilz's spirit until he became my servant, and I created the Deathstinger and set it loose upon Zi. The people believed that Hilz was the one doing all of the damage... when in fact it was me, acting through Hilz. Do you want to know how I created the Deathstinger?"  
  
The Shadowfox struggled to its feet, already heavily damaged. Rhodry sneered, "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."  
  
"I took a star down from the sky.. a star in the constellation you call Scorpius... the star, I believe, was named Antares. I chose it because of its lovely red color... the color of blood and anger. From Antares, I formed the Deathstinger... its colors were chosen as red (for the star's color), and blue (for the color of the sky in which it was seen). The Deathsaurer was from a star in the constellation Draco, much like my latest creation, Thuban. The Deathsaurer, however, was created from the star Eltanin... the brightest star in said constellation. Since I didn't want a dragon... I created the Deathsaurer... a Tyrannosaurus-type ZOID that spewed deadly fire like a dragon." Shifter sounded very proud of himself, as well he should be. For a creature who loved destruction, the chaos and havoc his 'children' had created would make a 'parent' very proud.  
  
The Deathstinger took a menacing step forward, raising its tail to fire a Charged Particle Beam. Seeing the ZOIDs intentions, Shifter-Ambient raised a claw.  
  
"Don't kill her! At least, not like that... I want her to watch her ZOID suffer... then I want to kill her myself. Troublemakers must be dealt with as soon as possible, before they cause real damage. Especially troublemakers like you..." Shifter smirked evilly, "I had hoped to keep you alive until all life on Zi was annihilated, but you've become far too much of a thorn in my side... I shall relish your demise."  
  
"Relish?" Rhodry smiled mockingly, "Well, first you'll have to 'ketchup'!"  
  
With that, the Shadowfox took off running, dense white fog pouring out from the dischargers along its body. Shifter howled in frustration and screamed for the Deathstinger to give chase.  
  
"Go, Shadowfox... once we're out of the canyon, we can get help from the others. We're much faster than a Deathstinger." Rhodry urged her ZOID onward, praying that it wouldn't let her down.  
  
The end of the canyon was in sight; an opening in the winding road that showed blue sky and wide open space. Her hope of survival renewed by that crack of blue that no longer seemed so distant, Rhodry and the Shadowfox seemed to find new strength, the ZOID running as never before.  
  
The crack seemed to grow larger as the partners approached, and Rhodry kept her gaze locked on the freedom beyond. Suddenly, the light from the outside was cut off as something blocked the exit.  
  
"Landslide!" The Shadowfox cried out.  
  
"No..." Rhodry leaned back in her seat and took her hands off of the controls in total surrender.  
  
"Don't give up, Rhodry! I can climb it!" The Shadowfox urged his pilot, "Please, let me try! We can't give up now, not when we're this close!"  
  
"You don't understand, Fox." Rhodry said, looking up to the top of the viewscreen. "That's no landslide................. it's a Deathsaurer."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey there! Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I reached this part and thought it would be great to put a cliffhanger here! Don't you just hate me? Well, you just worry about reviewing and I'll worry about how Rhodry and the Shadowfox will get out of this situation. 


	10. Destiny Beckons

Hey there, I'm back once again! Well, it certainly looks like Rhodry and the Shadowfox are done for, aren't they? The steep cliffs block all transmissions, so she can't contact Raven, Van, and Vista. Her only hope was to get out of the canyon and then go for help. But Shifter's going all out... how will she get out of here with just her one ZOID?  
  
BTW, the IBATU can't work in the canyon because of the same reason Rhodry can't call for help.  
  
------------------------------  
Last time on "ZOIDs: Futile Ambition"  
  
"Landslide!" The Shadowfox cried out.  
  
"No..." Rhodry leaned back in her seat and took her hands off of the controls in total surrender.  
  
"Don't give up, Rhodry! I can climb it!" The Shadowfox urged his pilot, "Please, let me try! We can't give up now, not when we're this close!"  
  
"You don't understand, Fox." Rhodry said, looking up to the top of the viewscreen. "That's no landslide................. it's a Deathsaurer."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter X - Destiny Beckons  
  
The Shadowfox stopped in its tracks, looking at the menacing Deathsaurer blocking their path. Behind them, the Deathstinger sprang up from the ground. Ambient... or rather Shifter... appeared from the Core of the deadly ZOID. Rhodry's Shadowfox turned to face the Deathstinger.  
  
"Yess... a Shadowfox will always outrun a Deathstinger on land... but I like to compensate for my disadvantages, however rare they may be." Shifter sounded smug, as he rightfully should be.  
  
Rhodry closed her eyes to block out the view of her imminent demise. Shifter's laughter echoed through the canyon in the form of Ambient's harsh and raspy roar.  
  
"And now, you defiant little human... now you will perish as your ancient kind perished." Shifter gloated, looking up at the Deathsaurer.  
  
"Shadowfox, that's it!" Rhodry said, opening her eyes and looking up, "Open the cockpit."  
  
"Are you insane? You'll be a perfect target for Shifter!" The Shadowfox didn't speak openly, but rather relayed his message through the main console.  
  
"That's what I'm planning on. Open the cockpit." As the Shadowfox did so, Rhodry unstrapped herself from the seat and stood up.  
  
"Shifter. I know as well as you do that the Deathsaurer is uncontrollable, even by you. Uncontrollable... unless an ancient Zoidian is fused with its core. You may have eliminated that flaw with the Deathstinger, but you never fixed it with the Deathsaurer. Right now that hulking ZOID is nothing more than an intimidating roadblock. You're afraid to activate its core, because you know you can't control it. You're afraid it'll destroy your precious Deathstinger." Rhodry smiled, "You can't prevent me from running away."  
  
Had Shifter been able to make facial expressions, he no doubt would've looked surprised that a mortal had figured out the single weakness of the Deathsaurer's core design. Rhodry retreated back into the cockpit, turning her ZOID around to face the Deathsaurer.  
  
"Shadowfox... we're going to run towards the Deathsaurer, then turn around and run past the Deathstinger. It should catch Shifter offguard. If he brings another Deathsaurer to the other exit, then we'll see if we can run up that wall. We might have to create a landslide and use that as a staircase." Rhodry narrowed her eyes, "Get ready to run on my command."  
  
The Shadowfox, being an intelligent ZOID that had plenty of combat experience, did nothing to show that it had heard Rhodry or was preparing to flee.  
  
"Yes." Shifter tilted his head, "That is the one flaw in the Deathsaurer... but it is also the reason I've kept you alive for so long."  
  
"What?" Rhodry was confused, "Shadowfox, forget this moron and just go! NOW!"  
  
The Shadowfox dashed towards the Deathsaurer, just as planned. But before he could turn around and execute his plan, a red light filled her vision and the Shadowfox came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Rhodry... I can't control it!" Her Shadowfox whimpered in panic, "Ambient... Shifter... he's fused with my Core! He's... controlling me!"  
  
"So smart..." Shifter purred.  
  
The Shadowfox's eyes turned red as the ZOID began to walk slowly towards the Deathsaurer. Climbing up the treacherous rock, the Shadowfox stood in front of the entryway to the Deathsaurer's Core. With a hiss, the cockpit opened and Rhodry was ejected into the Core.  
  
Shifter laughed maniacally, "You were my greatest opposition, Rhodry Ricardi! But now you are doomed to be a servant to the Deathsaurer forever! You will bow to my wishes and tear this world apart with your own hands!"  
  
Rhodry resisted as the Core of the evil ZOID greeted her with cords stretching hungrily towards her, eager for the power of the ancient Zoidian race. The sinewy cables wrapped around her form, pulling her into the Core and surrounding her with its dark, warm presence.  
  
"This is your destiny, Bio-Organoid." Shifter's voice whispered in Rhodry's ear.  
  
Too sluggish to search for the source of Shifter's voice, Rhodry wearily struggled to open her eyes and managed to do so halfway. She felt as though her spine were being stretched and twisted and something was trying to claw its way out of her upper back.  
  
"Bio... Organoid?" Rhodry asked sleepily.  
  
"Yess." Shifter's voice was like a fond caress, "I enslaved some Zoidians and they kidnapped you from your family. You were taken to a lab where I used my human slaves to create Organoids. They fused your DNA with an Organoid's to create the ultimate weapon, an Organoid that had the intelligence of a human. I intended for you to become my Deathsaurer's Core, but your past self was annihilated before I could do that. Now that you have been reincarnated, my beloved creation, you can fulfill your destiny."  
  
"Destiny..." Rhodry murmured, "I am... Deathsaurer."  
  
The Deathsaurer's eyes flashed red as it roared menacingly at the Shadowfox, the puny ZOID that dared to stand before it.  
  
The Shadowfox looked up at the Deathsaurer, knowing it was futile to call out to Rhodry. Already he could sense that his pilot was almost fully integrated into the Core. The only hope was to find Vista and hope that he could reach her before the Deathsaurer completely consumed her soul. With a parting yip, the Shadowfox darted past the Deathsaurer, dodging its idly sweeping tail and heading in the direction of the base.  
  
"Not so fast, my little kitsune." Shifter-Ambient waved his tail in amusement from his perch on the Deathsaurer's shoulder, "Deathsaurer, stop that Shadowfox."  
  
In Rhodry's deep sleep, she heard the words 'Deathsaurer' and 'Shadowfox'. The Deathsaurer's objective right now was to drug and subdue the 'power source', erasing all memories. It even started erasing her personality, her free spirit, thus turning her into a mindless battery. Through her drug-induced sleep, Rhodry could see through the Deathsaurer's eyes and dimly recognized her Shadowfox. Something in her mind told her to turn around and fire at the the fox. A smaller part of her, subdued by the drugs and power drainage, explained that the Shadowfox was a friend, a partner, and shouldn't be attacked.  
  
"Friend." Rhodry whispered, "Destiny."  
  
"Friends are illusions." Shifter snapped, "Your destiny is to destroy all life on this planet and join me in conquering other worlds. Now, stop that Shadowfox!"  
  
In a monotone, Rhodry replied simply, "After gauging the maximum speed of subject Shadowfox and comparing it to myself, I have concluded that the Shadowfox is too far away for me to stop it with anything less than a Charged Particle Gun. A Charged Particle Gun would give away our position to any other ZOIDs in the vicinity."  
  
Shifter had conflicting emotions. It seemed that Rhodry's personality had been completely wiped clean, and he was glad for that. But he was angry that his quarry had gotten away.  
  
"It all works out in the long run..." Shifter replied, "He'll return, Rhodry... he wouldn't leave you."  
  
The Deathsaurer's eyes flashed in confusion as it turned its head to the side to gaze at Shifter, "Who's Rhodry?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yet another short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Now, with Rhodry fused with the Deathsaurer, is all hope for Zi lost? Find out next time (hint: I'll get the chapters up quicker if I get reviews). 


End file.
